Cherry Lips
by Deidara No Danna
Summary: It all started with 'Need a ride, hmm' -Rated for, Hidan, Neko, and Tsunade's mouths. Rating will go up, in later chapters.-
1. Kiss me in the rain

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 1**

**Kiss me in the rain**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

Walking swiftly through the streets, trying to get to school. Since her bike was in the shop, and her car was out of insurance, she was forced to walk to her school. Also the buses that goes up to the school were shut down, yes today was not her day. To make things more wonderful for her life was that it started raining, lightning was spotted, then thunder was heard. Oh how does life sound for her, it sounded like heaven to her, the nice shower of pi..rain, the motor giving out on her bike, the insurance company loved messing with her files. Yes, pure heaven. (Note the sarcasm)

When she finally arrived, it looked like a mansion. Two story tall building, on the side were the dorms for the students whom had no home to go to those were the tallest buildings ten stories to be exact. Other buildings surrounded them, it was a normal collage, some people believed that this place used to be a zoo, some of the cells that were used for the fish, and other creatures of the sea were still by the building near the forest. There was a sign at the door saying the school was closed due to technical difficulties.

"Fuck off!" she growled out punching the door to the schools Main office. Turning on her heels she started her long wet trek back home. She heard laughing behind her but ignored it, it was probably some low ass guy wanting to make her life even more like heaven. (Thoughts are filled with heavy sarcasm.)

"Need a ride, hmm?" a mocking voice taunted her perfect day. Her cell buzzed, with a voice yelling 'Puck up! And Kiss me!' the voice was slurred, what made it worse was it was her voice. Taking a quick glance at the message she texted back, and put the cell away. 'I'll kill her after' she thought looking through the rain for a familiar vehicle.

"No, I don't need a ride. Nor do I want one, from you anyways." she said the last part mostly to herself. The mockery voice laughed again, she heard the engine speed off, or so she thought as she waited in the rain for her friend. Suddenly the rain stopped, opening her eyes, that she didn't know she closed in the first place, she looked around, then up, she was under an umbrella.

"Can't have you sick, yeah." the mockery in this guys voice was heavy behind her.

"It would have made my day the best day ever." her voice still held the sarcasm as it did in her thoughts. The guy behind her laughed, then her cell went off again 'Puck up! And kiss me!' it said once again. How appropriate! She texted back and put the phone back once again, then the shield above her went away, she turned around to look at the guy behind her that had the umbrella in his hand was now to his side. Suddenly lips crashed into hers, just as they hit they were gone once again. Leaving a grinning blonde man with sky blue eyes.

"Just doing what the little voice says, yeah." He smiled and walked away, her only shield in his hand, she was so soaking wet, that her bones were also wet.

"Stupid ass hole." She growled slightly, looking back to the streets. Her friend was so dead when she sees her in her red mustang. 'Shut up and sleep with me!' Her cell rang it was also her voice, it was also slurred. "Hello?" she said into the receiver, 'Curse her and the alcohol!' she growled in her own thoughts.

"We only just meet, am I that worthy, yeah?" the voice mocked her again.

"Who's that sounds hot!" the voice on the other end of the call squealed.

"Shut up." She growled at both of them. The voice laughed again, then a set of arms wrapped around her waist.

"And sleep with you, un?" he finished her sentence, that was meant to stay finished when she stopped talking.

"Omg! That sounds like a big winger! Who is it! Who is it!" the voice yelled, how the one on the other end knew he was a big winger, or something was beyond her knowledge.

"I would have just settled with that kiss in the rain, but if you insist, hmm." he purred, kissing her neck.

"Omg! Charge!" the call ended. Still to stunned to push him away, his hands started to wonder her body, his lips kissing her neck, teeth nipping her ear, and mouth capturing hers. His voice whispered in her ear, finally it was put to a stop when a hand collided with his cheek. No it wasn't a slap, it was a punch.

"Get your hands off my sister," a voice meant for venom glared at the blonde who stood shocked out of his wits, his arms still around the one he was holding.

"Ino, never thought you would have saved me. Thought you hated me." her voice sounded bored.

"Oh shut it, Neko." Ino growled, her and Ino are daughters of Tsunade, Neko, being adopted into the family, wasn't always welcome by the actual daughter. Neko later became friends with Ino's friend, or now enemy, Sakura.

"She said to kiss her, so I kissed her, yeah." he smiled down at Ino, "then she said to sleep with her," he was stopped by another punch. This time from behind, he let go as soon as he was hit and went face first in the ground.

"Neko, would never say such things!" a pink haired girl growled, 'Puck up! And kiss me!' her cell called out, then 'Shut up and Sleep with me' it rang, after hearing her phone ring he turned around quickly.

"See, she did say it, yeah!" the blonde man defended. Answering her phone she was greeted with a loud yell.

"Where the hell are you!"

"Front door." she said simply.

"Alright, spill!" the voice yelled again.

"First you changed the ring tones, then this guy comes out of no where, now he's getting beat by two girls, one friend, and an enemy of the trade." she put it simply again.

"How hot!" the yelling voice was behind her. "Omg! It is a big winger! No wait! It's an Akatsuki!" she yelled.

"Well he kissed, Neko!" Ino growled, disappointed that she wasn't kissed by an Akatsuki, let alone one saying 'Hi' to her.

"He was going to rape her!" Sakura growled.

"Forehead...!"

"Pig!"

"What's going on?" a bored voice came into the loud conversation.

"Sasori," Neko smiled turning around after hearing that familiar voice, "I guess you heard?"

"Indeed." the red head spoke.

"You know, Sasori!"

"Rexy, shut up!" Neko growled.

"And sleep with you," Rexy smiled.

"All this because she changed your ring tones?" Sasori enquired, Neko nodded. 'Shut up and sleep with me!' her phone buzzed again.

"Hello?" she was a bit weary about the other voice, since both her friends, and her sister were there no one should be calling her unless it was another friend that rarely called.

"No school, due to the storm." the voice said. "And stop kissing boys." Neko looked up seeing Tsunade by a large window above the double doors.

"He kissed ...forget it." Neko gave up arguing, she knew she couldn't win against her mother.

"Mom ground you!" Ino said excited.

"No, she told you to stop kissing boys." Neko smirked and turned towards the red mustang waiting for her, still raining, it always rained here.

"Tsunade didn't say that!" Ino called out.

"Yeah, she did." Neko smiled as Ino became flustered, it was true she said 'Stop kissing boys' she didn't say it was to her, or Ino.

"Call me, un!" the blonde was hit in the head again, by three fists. "Well continue some other time, yeah!" He dodged two, but the one heading for his jaw. Four birds were flipped up, one by Sasori, two by Neko, and another by Sakura, towards the blonde man. Sakura followed Neko to the car, then by Rexy, the guy was licking his lips at Neko, smirking, when she looked back to wave bye to Sasori.

**Oh no's! What did Rexy do to Neko! What will happen?**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as reviews are viewed.**


	2. Adopted

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 2**

**Adopted**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_"Call me, un!" the blonde was hit in the head again, by three fists. "Well continue some other time, yeah!" He dodged two, but the one heading for his jaw. Four birds were flipped up, one by Sasori, two by Neko, and another by Sakura, towards the blonde man. Sakura followed Neko to the car, then by Rexy, the guy was licking his lips at Neko, smirking, when she looked back to wave bye to Sasori._

The drive back was mostly quiet, all because Rexy preferred to drive in silence, she doesn't want distractions. Neko was all to pleased with that, same with Sakura. It was nice. The silence. Like you can just drift away without worry, escape to your own mind. These two were her best friends because of these traits that they all share, mostly from Neko. They usually talked when they got back to the apartment of either one of them. Neko allowed her self to think, it started raining when she was walking to school, only to find it was closed. She needed to hand in an application for the school's first semester, and the beginning of her second year here. Rexy, Sakura, and even Ino had their applications in. What about Sasori? What was the thing about that blonde guy being an 'Akatsuki'? And a big wing? She was going to press questions later, she needed to learn more about this school.

"Well, were here!" Rexy suddenly shouted, making Neko partly jump. "So spill!"

"First let's go in, I don't to talk in the car all night."

"Give us full detail." Sakura said jumping out of the car after unbuckling her seatbelt. Neko followed suit, knowing she can't escape now, also she was very cold, and obviously still wet. Hallelujah it was still raining! Yup, her day was still the best. Stupid weather in Amegakure.

Once they were inside, and Neko in warm dry clothes, she started to tell them what had happened in her living room. Leaving out the part where he licked his lips and smiling at her.

"There now that you know," Neko said, Sakura whom wasn't really paying attention was looking around the room. It was a cozy place, a black leather couch against the north wall, a wooden book case beside the couch, a large window in the west, a small kitchen in the south part of the place, and a small hall leading to the bedroom and the bathroom. The floor was carpeted, a nice shade of white. A few pictures of a tiger that was made of fire was hanging above the black leather couch, it looked like it was growling with anger, holding out a paw, like it was ready to strike. A few pictures of the three of them, her holding up a hand signing the peace sign, Rexy holding up her middle finger, and Neko just smirking while her and Rexy rested their arms on her head.

"So how do you know Sasori?"

"Well, if you must ask, Rexy," Neko started bringing Sakura back to the present, "I met him during a family gathering, no he isn't family," she said interrupting Rexy when she opened her mouth, "I wanted to go to a quiet place, I wasn't interested in meeting the family at the time. I just so happened to run into a few bullies there."

**_Flash back_**

_Walking away from all the fuss about mainly her since she just got adopted into the family of Tsunade, and her daughter Ino, it seems that the father was hardly ever there. It was a nice quiet night, the crickets chirping, a few lightning bugs out and about, the stars barely shinning, the sky was a nice shade of purple. She didn't have to go far since she ran into a few kinds bigger, and older then herself. She was only seven while these kids seem nine or ten. They started pushing her around for no reason, then one of them tripped her while the other two gave her a nice shove. Still they kept teasing her, taunting her, trying to make her cry, mad, or even run away, she did neither. Instead, being raised by Tsunade for those five months seems to have paid off, she fought back._

_"Your not that strong!" a kid taunted._

_"Little wimpy kid," another smirked._

_"Can't even stand on her own two feet!"_

_"Pick on someone your own size," a bored voice echoed the area, almost silencing the night._

_"Like your any bigger."_

_"Yeah, what is she?"_

_"Your girlfriend," they all sneered, "she's weak."_

_"She's not weak," the voice said once again, Neko turned to look at the one standing behind her, this kid looked to be also around nine or ten years old. He had red hair, muddy brown eyes, or so she thought that was the color, and a very bored expression on his face. "She's holding back."_

_"Yeah right, kid."_

_"She can't even throw a punch properly."_

_"Better not say that, her mother is Tsunade," a new voice entered their conversation, it was calm, collected, and also held boredom in the voice. "Right, Sasori?"_

_"Indeed, Itachi."_

_"Who's mother is Tsunade?" it seemed like a sort of growl._

_"This girl," Sasori nodded down to Neko on the ground looking at them. Itachi, seemed to have black hair, and black eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a high collar, and blue shorts that reached his knees. Sasori wore a red shirt, with black pants. Simple. The other kid, who's name she hasn't gotten yet was blue, wearing a blue shirt, and dark blue pants, his hair was also blue and was sticking up, he seems to have lines drawn on his neck._

_"Well what was going on?" the blue kid asked, looking at Neko with a smile._

_"They," Sasori said nodding towards the three kids that were picking on Neko, "were picking on her."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Hn," Neko choose this time to stand up and brush herself off._

_"Don't hold back," Sasori called a faint smirk on his face. 'How does he know what I was about to do?' Neko thought confused. Neko turned towards the three that was bugging her, taunting her, and even going as far as calling her stupid names. 'Maybe I should have never held back in the first place, that way I wouldn't need their help.' she thought as she got ready to fight them. She took a battle stance that the three in front of her were unknown to, and the three behind her thought she knew what she was doing._

_"Wow," the blue haired kid said smiling, she later discovered that his name is Kisame, "Never thought you had it in you."_

_"Yes, you handled that smoothly," Sasori said walking beside her, Kisame was walking in front face towards them._

_"Hn," Itachi said, or rather grunted._

_"What did you say your name was again? I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, that," he nodded towards the one walking on her other side with the black hair, "Is Itachi Uchiha."_

_"I'm Sasori Akasuna."_

_"I'm Yuuki Jintetsu, most of my friends call me Neko."_

_"Wait," Sasori started, "Shouldn't you have Tsunade's last name?"_

_"I'm adopted."_

_"Oh," Sasori nodded. They spent most of their time talking to each other, she later meet with their other friends, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu. She was glad that she found people she can talk to her, until her, Ino, and Tsunade moved to Amegakure, leaving their home in Kohonagakure._

**_End Flash back_**

"Me and her met here, and became inseparable ever since," Rexy smiled.

"You were from Kohonagakure?" Asked Sakura, Neko nodded smiling.

"You always clung to Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. I remember we used to team up and babysit you so Itachi won't feel alone," Neko smiled while Sakura pouted, now that she remembered those days.

"Seriously? You used to babysit Sakura?" Rexy asked smirking, know her she would black mail Sakura.

"Yup, I am six years older then her," Neko smiled.

"Let's see you started collage when your were seventeen, your second year there your now..." Rexy thought for a moment. "Nineteen."

"Sakura, how long ago did we meet again?" Neko asked.

"Uh...when I was nine, I think."

"So when I was around fourteen, fifteen.." Neko thought for a moment, "three, four years ago."

"Well we did move here about eight years ago."

"I've lived here all my life," Rexy smiled at Sakura, that went on all through the night, till dawn came, "Oh yeah, you know those papers you signed for me?"

"Yeah.." Neko nodded feeling the weariness of the night.

"Those were your courses for this year," Rexy smiled.

"I'll kill you when I'm not exhausted," Neko growled and looked over towards the sleeping Sakura on her black leather couch.

"I'll be out here," Rexy smiled going over to a black recliner and relaxing in it, Neko got up grabbed a few blankets from her hallway closet in the east, she placed the soft, fluffy blankets on Sakura, and Rexy, before treating to her own room, looking around, she smiled, it had a hard wood floor, a nice shade of blue walls, a small closet, a standard dresser, a lamp on a simple night stand, and a queen sized bed with purple covers. 'I really need to get new blankets.' Neko thought as she plopped down on the bed, sound asleep before she hit the pillow.

**Here are the ages, in case you don't want to do the math:**

**(When they first meet Neko)**

**Itachi 10**

**Sasori 10**

**Kisame 11**

**Neko 7**

**Rexy 6 (Even though they never meet yet until Neko got to Kohonagakure)**

**Sakura 1**

**Sasuke 2 (I think I made him a year older..not sure)**

**(Present)**

**Itachi 21**

**Sasori 21**

**Kisame 22**

**Neko 19 (Her birthday is before theirs)**

**Rexy 17**

**Sakura 13 (She's going into high school, while the other's made their way into collage)**

**Hopefully this clears something up, Neko, and Sakura didn't become friends when they were younger, they only meet a few years ago, then became friends. Not much action, but soon, promise^^**


	3. Just another day

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 3**

**Just another day**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_"I'll be out here," Rexy smiled going over to a black recliner and relaxing in it, Neko got up grabbed a few blankets from her hallway closet in the east, she placed the soft, fluffy blankets on Sakura, and Rexy, before treating to her own room, looking around, she smiled, it had a hard wood floor, a nice shade of blue walls, a small closet, a standard dresser, a lamp on a simple night stand, and a queen sized bed with purple covers. 'I really need to get new blankets.' Neko thought as she plopped down on the bed, sound asleep before she hit the pillow._

Sakura woke up first, yawning and stretching out her rested limbs. (_That just made me yawn..._)

"Morning!" Rexy jumped out of no where screaming in the pink haired girl's ears.

"Ouch! Uh..Morning, Rexy," she said getting up at the smell of breakfast being made, it smelled wonderful right now.

"I'll be back, I'm going to wake up Neko," Rexy smiled as she walked into Neko's room carrying a white small bottle, Sakura was confused with this every time she seen it. She often asked about it, but the reply she kept getting either went like this, 'It's nothing, don't worry about it.' or, 'Pain medication, Neko hurt her wrist a few years back and it's still giving her problems.' Sakura was utterly confused, each time she asked the answer would be different. About a minute later, Rexy, and Neko came out.

"Morning," Neko yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura noticed that she didn't have her 'Claws' on her hands, "Sakura, how did you sleep?"

"Oh.." Sakura started being drawn out of her thoughts, "Fine, your couch is very soft."

"Thanks," Neko smiled, remembering that this was her first time here, "My mom got it for me, says that I needed something to crash on after a fight, and the black hides the blood and all that."

"You get into a lot of them, don't you?" Sakura asked, almost looking at her suspiciously. Neko looked at her, somewhat confused with her friends reaction to her fighting.

"What's with the face?" Neko asked.

"Oh don't mind, Sakura," Rexy smiled, "She's not a morning person."

"Who the hell is a morning person!" Sakura outburst, Rexy laughed, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Who cares," Neko smiled and started towards the kitchen, "Let's see what Rexy made for us."

Rexy and Neko started a silent conversation, Sakura was left to her own thoughts, 'Why does Neko get into so many fights?' or, 'What were those pills?' or even, 'When does school start again?'

"Hey, space girl!" Neko called out waving a hand in her face.

"Oh," Sakura was startled, "Yes?"

"Your not even listening!" Rexy partly growled, "We were saying that when school starts, and since, Neko is older, and of age she will look after you."

"Both of you," Neko corrected, "Your both under age, don't have parents, and mostly because you all stay with me."

Sakura's parents died in a car accident a few years back, she's been living with a few friends, but now she's over staying her welcome. Her parents weren't the richest people in the world, so they practically left her with nothing, and it didn't help that she is an only child.

"It will be like old times," Neko smiled seeing Sakura's face in a frown, "Without, Sasuke to cling to."

"Don't laugh!" Sakura playfully hit her friends arm.

"It will be like the good old days!" Rexy smiled, her parents were murdered, by someone named Madara something, Rexy didn't seem bothered by it. But, Neko knew that her friend was hurting inside, she promised that she would be there for her, when ever she needed it. Neko didn't know her parents, but she did have a good start with, Tsunade. Now she acts like a mother to her friends, they have parents, they knew what it was like to have real parents, with no tragic story behind them. So to say that, Neko wasn't jealous was such an understatement.

"Wow, Rexy I didn't know you can cook, food. I thought it was just water," Neko smirked as she seen the omelets, some fried rice, and bacon.

"Oh shut up," Rexy smiled playfully punching her in the shoulder.

"Ouch," Neko looked where she hit her, "That really hurt," she said sounding very bored.

"Yeah, bitch! Take it! Take it!" Rexy screamed, laughing.

"I don't get it..." Sakura said very confused of her reaction.

"Your too young, it has something to do with an ant, and an elephant, and a monkey with a coconut." Rexy smiled.

"And how am I to young?" she asked, eying them.

"May as well tell her, scar her pretty little head," Neko said acting sad, and went back to eating breakfast.

"Alright," Rexy sighed, "An..." she was cut off.

"No, I don't want to know after all!" Sakura said quickly and went back to eating.

"Heh," Neko smiled, "Works every time."

"No kidding," Rexy smiled along with her friend. After they ate, Sakura went to take a shower, now was her time to pester, Rexy about the school.

"Alright, the Akatsuki is a group of bad boys," Rexy smirked at that, "and what they do is, bad boy stuff," Neko gave a bored look.

"Is that it?" Neko asked, Rexy looked shocked, but then she might have pretended, she was such a better actress then, Neko.

"They practically run the school!" Rexy nearly yelled out.

"So do we, I mean we aren't the Cold Voice for nothing." Neko, and Rexy have started a gang of their own, Cold Voice is what they call themselves. The 'Claws' that Sakura noticed were four small metal blades, shaped like a cat's claws, they kept this on both their hands. They made it so it would fit only their hands, the blades would be in between their fingers. When they made a fist, that is when the claws showed, like when a cat is angry and want's to fight.

Neko is the ring leader, Rexy is her Right hand, Mike the only guy without the claws is her Scout, Crystal gathers information, Alex is someone whom has just joined, Sarah is mainly the jester, and Lynn manages the weaponry. These batch of girls, and a guy, travel in pairs. Neko, and Rexy, Crystal, and Sarah, Mike, Alex, and Lynn are the only ones that travel in three.

The Akatsuki, that Rexy later explained as a gang looking, and caring for only themselves. Yes, the original bad boys. The leader, Pain, and a few other member's are following him. They keep the peace around the school, the only ones they can't control is Cold Voice. In fact, they never met face to face before, Neko might be at a whole other level with the leader, or the same. Either way, Neko might be doomed.

"I have no idea's on the member's, only the newest one, Damion."

"Damion? The one that kissed me?"

"Yes, the very same," Rexy smiled, now might be a good chance to say that Rexy was never the one to remember names.

"Are you sure?" Neko asked eying her friend.

"Not sure, maybe I should find out."

"Yeah, you do that. I'm off to get insurance, and get my bike working again," Neko waved as she started for the door, she already took her shower, so she was good. Or at least until the sky decide to pis..Rain on her again, hooray for good days. Right now was a bad one, the sun was shining brightly, not a rain cloud in the sky, children playing in the heat of the summer sun. Oh yes, this was her bad day. (Again, thoughts are filled with heavy sarcasm)

She walked to the bus stop and waited, nothing eventful, the insurance, that was a wonderful hour to was..spend. She got back to her apartment and started working on her bike, that is when it started to rain, now her day just got even better, from bad to wor... wonderful. Scowling at the offending drops of water falling from the now darken sky. Two hours later, she finally got her bike fixed, stepping back to look at the black painted frame, the shimmering chrome parts, handles, and rims, and the now clean motor. Yes, this was a gift from Tsunade as well, same with the black mustang that sat beside them.

Ino also had a car, her own apartment, and a plasma T.V. Neko had a car, a motorcycle, an apartment, and her own room in the school. Ino didn't know about the bike, or the room, so she thought she had to upper hand. Rexy and Sakura wanted to visit the school again, now that it stopped raining, so Rexy and Neko played a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, to see who will drive. Rexy lost, so she had to drive them in her red mustang.

"What are you doing here?" a blonde girl walked up to them.

"Not now, Ino," Neko walked past her sister, "I have to see Sluggy before school starts."

"You did WHAT to the cells!" she heard yelling in her mother's office.

"What happened?" Neko asked Shizune, her mother's lover's niece while listening to what was going on the other side of the door.

"Oh, some kid blew up some cells near the forest."

"Really?" Neko asked as she looked towards the entrance of the office, a guy with orange hair, and piercings walked in. 'Who the hell is that, do I have a magnet around?' Neko thought almost smirking. "Rexy, do you have a magnet?" Neko gathered up the courage to say that, seeing him glare at her didn't faze her, she only shrugged.

"Finally!" Tsunade, yelled, furious. "What took so god damn long!" she kept yelling.

"Wow, kid must be scared shitless," Neko mumbled stepping away from the office door afraid it might break. "Hide me..."

"Under here," Shizune rolled her eyes pointing under her desk. Neko quickly ran for cover as the door suddenly slammed open.

"Neko! Neko! Where the hell are you! I know your here!" Tsunade called out, "Get your fucking ass out now!"

"Ouch!" Neko said as she got up, rubbing her head after hitting it on the desk.

"Oh are you okay!" she said in a caring way hugging, Neko to death, "Your not hurt are you?" she said examining her head.

"I'm fine, Sluggy, now cool your slim," Neko said pushing her mother to the side.

"You shouldn't have called her that..." said a very shaky voice.

"You scared them shitless?"

"Fuck yes!"

"How can you be so calm!" the shaky voice called out, turned out to be the guy with the piercings.

"Don't yell at her!" the guy shrunk away from her.

"I said cool your slime, Sluggy."

"Fine," Tsunade growled.

"Child," Neko smirked, "Alright, what happened?" she asked the guy.

"Deidara tried to blow up the cells near the forest, he say that he saw a mouse," he added the last part.

"Well, tell Deidara that he doesn't have detention, he's not getting expelled, or suspended."

"What!" Tsunade was fuming again, Neko held up a hand to her mother.

"Mom, listen. You keep saying that those cells needed to go, well they are gone, now will you let me finish?" Neko said looking back at Tsunade, she nodded, "He has to clean up that mess, with the supervision of..." she was cut off.

"I'll look after him, and report back here.." he was a bit weary.

"Alright, get it on paper," Tsunade groaned, "and hand it to Shizune."

"Settled." he said and walked away.

"Don't I get enough papers!" Tsunade called out, scaring the guy into running out of the place as fast as he could.

"No, your to lazy to even start one," Neko said listening to her mother's rantings calmly, she was used to this. Suddenly a thought came to mind, 'When that guy glared at me, I should have said that my mother is twice as scary then that. Or even, You wanna see scary? Walk in there. Or even, well time to plan another funeral.' Neko giggled at these.

"What the hell is so funny!"

"Your face!"

"Why I outta!"

"Kiss my ass!"

"You little!"

"Princess of the school!"

"Your going to!"

"A large castle made of rubies!"

"I!"

"Owe me five hundred dollars!"

"Here!" Tsunade handed her five hundred dollars and stormed back into her office.

"Score," Neko smiled and started to walk out quickly.

"Get back here!" Tsunade yelled, knowing that it was a trap to hand her money.

"Rexy! Let's get out of here! I scored big!" Neko smiled jumping into the car.

"Seriously! How much!"

"Two hundred!" Neko lied.

"Awesome! Shopping spree!" Rexy called out and drove out of the parking lot as fast as she could, seeing Tsunade running towards the car. They shopped the rest of the day away.

**Yay another chapter done! Just so you all know I'm using Tsunade as a comic relief, and they won't meet the other Cold Voice until next chapter, and they might meet the Akatsuki. Might. Hope you enjoyed, also I love Reviews so click on that speech bubble and send some critic, funny, nice, reviews. Flames will be used to burn Sasuke, and Orochimaru.**


	4. Meetings of the Unknown

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 4**

**Meetings of the Unknown**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_"Rexy! Let's get out of here! I scored big!" Neko smiled jumping into the car._

_"Seriously! How much!"_

_"Two hundred!" Neko lied._

_"Awesome! Shopping spree!" Rexy called out and drove out of the parking lot as fast as she could, seeing Tsunade running towards the car. They shopped the rest of the day away._

First day of school (Oh joy, notice the roll of eyes, and the sarcasm?)

After getting out of home room, and going to her next 'Class' while her friends went to theirs. 'Why does mine have to be so far away!' she growled in her thoughts as she walked through the double doors. Finding the right class, she opened the door, looking up at the teacher. 'OMG! It's a snake!' she screamed in her thoughts.

"Wrong class, dear." even he sounds like a snake with all that hissing. Quickly looking down at her schedule, and the name.

"Deidara Iwa..." She said quietly, then her cell rang, yup 'Puck up! And kiss me!' looking at the text she seen that someone from this class had my schedule, being sent the room number, she started her way, almost breaking into a run just to get away from creepy snake guy. 'Heh, may as well look these over. First class, Math, second right now, Biology, third after break is History, fourth after lunch is Cookings class, last class is Art. Wow this person has a rough morning.. Good afternoon though.' Neko thought smirking at this.

"Neko! You finally made it!" hearing a familiar voice, it was one of her best friends, and followers in Cold Voice.

"Crystal!" Neko smiled at her friends then looked towards the teachers desk, "Oh fuck no.." Neko said looking at a very familiar blonde guy with blue eyes. He wore a black cloak, a high collar, with red clouds on it.

"Back for more," this guy smirked licking his lips. Neko looked at the paper in her hands, 'Deidara Iwa. Ha! Looks like this guy owes me for saving his ass.' Neko thought.

"In your dreams, Deidara." she purred out the words, giving a smirk of her own.

"Watch your back, blondie," a kid called out, Deidara looked a bit confused by this, "She's in 'Killing mode' best to stay out of her way."

"Before all hell breaks loose, uh...Mr..."

"Iwa." Neko purred, the teacher looked over at her and started to panic after seeing the glint in her eyes.

"Mr. Iwa, hand her the papers and leave." he said in a shaky voice, again, Deidara looked confused. Doing what he was told to do, and Neko doing the same.

"Oh you have a rough morning, Math, Bio, and History, but your morning gets good, Cooking, and Art." Neko once again purred as she took her seat beside, Crystal.

"You have Bio, Math, and History, it gets worse, Gym, and advanced Bio. Yuuki Jintetsu," he smirked as he walked out.

"Lunch, tell me what the hell happened," Neko whispered to Crystal. It was a rather interesting morning, getting someone else's schedule, that same person having your schedule. Yeah, not that fun when you find out that this kid has such a snaky teacher, in the morning! That guy still gave her the creeps, those snake like eyes, that long tongue. Gross! Just imagining it gave her the shivers, and here she thought she was scary. 'I'll talk to the principle about this. Just who is she hiring?' Neko thought more on this.

"Neko! Over here!" someone called out to her, turning her head she seen Crystal, in their favourite spot. It was a long walk way, with benches lining the sides, a concrete wall just five feet, with a line of trees going down on either sides. It is very spacious, and cool there. Walking down towards her friend, she was just passing the fifth bench when she noticed someone standing behind a tree.

"Neko, you left this in our last meeting." a voice spoke, "Don't do it again, Leader was a bit suspicious." it said in a harsher tone.

"Yes, thank you." Neko said taking a black fabric from this person, "Anything else I should know about?"

"No, nothing new." this voice was lighter again, "Like I said, he's getting suspicious," it was harsh again.

"Alright, but what is he getting suspicious about?" Neko asked, "It's not about the Akatsuki, it's about my own problem with this chick."

"Yes, that is what made him suspicious in the first place."

"We sure are saying that a lot."

"Good day."

"Bye, Zetsu," Neko said, "And thanks again."

"Hey, took you long enough," Crystal partly growled, "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Zetsu, he's part of this gang called Akatsuki," Neko said.

"You know the member's?"

"No, on him and that blonde guy...Damion?"

"Deidara Iwa! Get it right!"

"Well what happened!"

"Alright, here is what he said what happened."

**Flash Back**

_Walking to his own homeroom class, hardly giving a damn since it was math. There he was given his schedule for the semester, he waited for everyone to leave before he got his. Leaving the dang room he went off to his next class, not even glancing at his subject, just heading towards the room number. Arriving at the place, he walked in._

_"Wrong class." the teacher growled. He ignored it and looked at the name of the schedule, 'Yuuki Jintetsu...Who's that?' he thought and looked at the schedule._

_"Who the hell is, Yuuki Jintetsu, yeah?" he asked._

_"Holly fuck!" a girl with blonde hair called out and took out her cell phone and texted someone. 'Must realize that I'm an Akatsuki member,' he smirked to himself as he walked over to the desk. "The person is on her way here, stay here!"_

_"Uh..Ok, yeah?" It's been fifteen minutes now, and these people won't stop staring! He wore his Akatsuki cloak, it was black with red clouds dotting it, a high collar to hide half his face. His blonde bangs covered his left eyes, while the rest of his hair he had a pony tail, a high one. On top of his head._

_"Neko! You finally made it!" the girl called out, he later discovered that the girl was called, Crispers...Cristine? Cherrita? What ever... Looking towards the one that said the girls name, whom he has forgotten already, he was shocked. It was her! Neko. The one he kissed. He wanted to have some fun this year, and since this girl practically came up to him...or was it the other way round?_

_Back on subject. Now it sounded like she was mocking him, or luring him. What the hell was she doing! It's like...trying to guess where the wheel will stop. But it's very interesting. Oh yes, this year will be fun. Off subject again. Who cares! This girl was getting more interesting by the second. When he left, he couldn't stop thinking about her, it was starting to get on his nerves, at first he was plotting to break her, now.. he was just thinking of how her eyes caught the light, how her hair shined...No! Don't think that! Never think that! Why? Why him? _-A/N: I just wanted to get that part in there so you all know what this guy was thinking^^-

**End Flash Back**

After telling her of what had happened, Neko was wearing the black fabric. It was a black cloak, with a hood attached, with gray, and white wisps of smoke coming from the bottom hem of the cloak. All the Cold Voice girls, and guy had it, it wasn't mandatory, like the Akatsuki cloak. Everyone knew who they were just by what they had on their hands, the metal claws. Now that was mandatory, since everyone tries to pick a fight with them, juniors, or seniors, all of them were fighting for the power, Neko possessed.

"Really? So now he knows my name, and I know his. Hm." Neko smirked as she sat on the five foot wall.

"I know that look, what are you planning on doing to him?" Crystal asked.

"Well he does owe me for saving his ass from getting detention, getting suspended, or even expelled." Neko put in.

"What did he do?"

"He blew up the cells by the forest," Neko said looking up when she heard someone coming.

"Oh, so he's a bad boy." Crystal purred, an idea forming in her own mind.

"Thought I would find you here, yeah!" that voice called out again.

"How?" Neko asked, partly glaring at him, no one knew that she hung out here, only selected few knows.

"One of your sources, un." he smirked.

"Your not suppose to be back here, it's restricted." a voice called from behind the blonde guy, whom she forgot the name...once again.

"Danna, I was just seeing someone here, yeah."

"It fucking doesn't fucking matter, you fucking can't fucking be fucking back fucking ass here."

"Hidan's right, listen, Deidara," Looking rather confused, and more interested in the voices she decided to be nosy.

"Spike, is that you?" Neko called out to them. The one with white slick back hair looked up, and a shocked face was planted there.

"No! Fucking! Way!" he called out practically running over to Neko.

"It is you, Spike!" Neko called out jumping down from the wall and stepping out to greet the man. He of course hugged her to death, like he hasn't seen her in ages.

"Neko, I didn't know you go here!" he was still yelling, but his swearing stopped instantly.

"Neko! No way!" another guy started running towards the two now.

"What the hell is going on, yeah!" the blonde guy asked, well yelled.

"I didn't know you were apart of the Akatsuki, if I've known that then I wouldn't have declared war. Who else is in, Sharp?" she asked a blue guy, "And what the heck happened to the lines on your neck?"

"On my face." he smiled.

"No way! You got them tattooed!"

"Yup."

"I remember you used to draw them on your neck, you said they helped you breathe under water," Neko laughed as they started talking about the old days they had with each other.

"Ha! Yeah I remember, so the other members are Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Me, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara." the blue guy smiled. Of course Hidan wasn't left out, he talked right after Kisame.

"What the hell is going on?" the blonde guy yelled once again, making the happy three people stop talking and look over at him.

"Yikes...PMSing much?" Neko said looking at him, Hidan, and Kisame busted out laughing.

"Neko, long time no see." Sasori stepped out from behind the blonde.

"Hey, Akasuna," Neko smiled.

"Who! How!" The blonde was tripping over his words, he was really shocked that she knew them, "How do you know them?" he spoke a bit slower.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Were fucking Child fucking hood friends you ass!" Hidan called out, the blonde frowned at this.

"You should come by the base, I bet the other's will be very glad to see you," Kisame smiled.

"Yeah, also you can check out what we've done with the forest," Hidan smiled.

"Alright, I'll come by Friday," Neko smiled at them, the two got up to leave, dragging a very shocked, confused, pissed, and...love struck blonde?

**Alright what has happened to him? And what is the deal with Neko meeting up with Zetsu? All will be reviled in the next chapter! If you want that chapter up, then review! Cold Voice, and the meeting with the Akatsuki will be next, and what on earth have they done to the forest! Oh someone is going to pay! *Evil laugh***

**Rhyme: Jack _ Ni_ble, _ke _e q_c_, _a_e j_ped o_r the ca_le _ti_**

**Fill in the blanks of the missing letters. Think you can solve this by the next chapter?**


	5. Cup of blood?

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 5**

**Cup of Blood?**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

**Rhyme: Jack be nimble, Jake be quick, Jack jumped over the candle stick.**

**lol so simple, bet I got some of you there^^**

_"You should come by the base, I bet the other's will be very glad to see you," Kisame smiled._

_"Yeah, also you can check out what we've done with the forest," Hidan smiled._

_"Alright, I'll come by Friday," Neko smiled at them, the two got up to leave, dragging a very shocked, confused, pissed, and...love struck blonde?_

Neko looked back at, Crystal, "Well gather the Cold Voice, and have them meet us here Friday," she said simply and with that, Crystal left.

"Took you long enough to get here," Neko growled in a cold voice after fifteen minutes have passed since the meeting with the blonde, and her old friends.

"Sorry, I didn't want to get caught by the Akatsuki," a weary kid stepped before, "They say that they also rule this school."

"True," Neko thought for a moment, leaning back on her hand, she was sitting on the wall once again, "But we keep them at bay."

"Yes," the boy stepped forward, waiting. Neko smirked at this, reaching out a hand to push the males black hair back away from his eyes. She, lifted his chin slightly exposing his neck to her, faint, very faint lines were detected to only her eyes. He closed his eyes knowing what was coming to him, making a fist, extending her metal claws. Very faintly she ran the cold metal on his skin, his breathe hitched, she seen a small line of crimson blood starting to seep from the small cut. 'These claws are laced with a type of liquid, that my mother applies daily, only she knows what's it called, only she knows how much to put on. She says that blood, any type of blood, will decrease the amount of pills to my 'Condition'.' she thought as she started to lick up the warm blood. "Mm..."

His hands gripped the edge of the stone wall on either side of her, bitting his bottom lip, from where spectators stand it would look like he was in pain. Truth be told, he was enjoying it. The chemical reaction from the liquid, applied by Tsunade, settles within the blood, as the blood cells pump through the body, it goes to the heart, then it goes throughout the body, then to the brain where it would intercept the pain he felt before, only to be replaced with pleasure. Since the chemical would have made it to the brain, making it 'drunk' from it's fumes, his body would be become confused.

She pulled away from him, he whimpered when she pulled away from him, and breathing heavily, "You haven't been eating recently, I'm quite disappointed."

"Food, has become..." he stopped knowing what she will say to him.

"I know, but if you don't eat your blood will be unappetizing to my tastes," she explained to him, licking her lips from the access blood.

"Y-yes," he said and started to walk away.

"If you don't eat by next week, then don't come at all." A growl would be heard from behind him.

"Yes, mother," said a bored blonde, her eyes were directed towards the walls in annoyance. 'Where is she! She should have been here by now!' she thought attempting to growl, it only ended with a whine.

"Neko, has arrived,"

"Thank you!" Ino rushed out as soon as she seen, Neko.

"Your hair is on fire," Neko said absently, Ino screamed and ran outside trying to find a water fountain.

"Don't do that to her," Tsunade growled lowly, "I have enough headaches for one day."

"Well sure looked like she was running like her hair was on fire," Neko said as she sat down in her mother's chair, "Why did you call me down here?"

"Next week, you better not have made plans, you and the other leader of the Akamuki will be interviewing the teachers of the school."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Sh!"

"But-"

"No, this is final!"

"It will take forever!"

"Your right, take your whole gang with you."

"So, Tuesday is when the interview will start?"

"No, Monday morning, you all will be excused from your classes," Tsunade took a drink from a flask she had in her velvet cloak.

"Understood," Neko nodded, "I'm guessing that you want me to take my lunches off so I can get started on some of these papers?"

"You're an angel."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Hell no."

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

"My princess!"

"Your pain!"

"My Daughter!"

"Your ass!"

"Why...!"

"Because I said!"

"I"

"Owe me 600!"

"Brat!"

"Leaf!"

"Child!"

"Woman!"

"Young!"

"Dirt!"

"You..!"

"Pay me now!"

"Here!" Tsunade handed her six hundred dollars, and she ran out of there like a shot, "Hey!"

"I'm alive!" Neko called out as soon as she was far enough from the office, "She falls for it every time."

"Hey," someone called to her, Neko turned around to see, Sasori standing there, "What are you doing out here?"

"Running away from my mother," Neko smiled, she walked over to him, giving him a quick hug.

"So I see," he nodded, "You still doing that?"

"Yeah, never gets old," she smiled, "You still work on your puppets?"

"Yeah, hardly have any time now since Deidara joined with us."

"Hm," she nodded, pocketing the money in her cloak.

"Cold Voice," he stated, noticing her black cloak with gray wisps of smoke. Neko nodded, looking his cloak over.

"Akatsuki."

"Yes," he nodded, everything went silent, not awkward, it just that they preferred to speak in silence. Or looks, as they would put it. The can have a very intellectual conversation just by looks alone, it was a trait that they have started when they were young. What she has gathered was information on her friends, Kisame was fine, some anger problems ever since she left, Itachi was also good, but grown silent over the years. Kakuzu, still loves money, going out with some girl. Hidan, swears a lot, fine, likes pain, the usual the only thing that is different about him is, he is also silent towards his friends, like he's grown distant from them. Zetsu, still eats people, watches people, well pretty much the same, but has grown more distant then everyone else.

One question caught her off guard, she knew that he knew of her secret, but it's been forever since she told someone about it. 'You still drink blood?' was his question. When they were younger, Sasori walked in while Neko was drinking from a small paper cup filled with red liquid, it was to heavy to be juice, and he knew that Neko didn't like that much Cherry syrup, unless it was with whip cream. It was also warm to be anything cold, and nothing red was warm..unless it was blood.

Another question shocked her, he asked about her dreams, she responded that they have recently started to rise. After the long darkness in the depth of her mind, they have started again, ever since she met the blonde. He nodded and started to leave, after hearing someone calling for him.

"What was that about? I couldn't keep up," a voice said, "It was like a thousand questions and answers at once"

"Everything is fine, Konan."

"Long time no see!" Neko called out happily, Konan shot her a glare, "Yeah! Nice to see you to!" Neko growled out, her voice becoming deadly, Konan instantly shrunk away from her, after all the stories she heard about her, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of, Bloody Neko.

**Yes, I know the questions will be explained in this chapter, but man am I ever tired, been up researching the whole night. Now there are dreams! Do they connect with her past? Also, she used to drink blood when she was little! I know I'm holding their meeting (Hostage), but I didn't have a really good reason for them to just meet like that, so the interview with the teachers was a good way...I think. And yes, someone did pay, Tsunade, 600 dollars!**

**Rhyme: H_y _iddle, _iddle. the _a_ and the _iddle, the _o_ j_mped o_er the _o_n.**

**Let's see if you can figure this one out by the next chapter, remember their meetings is being held hostage! So review the answer, you'll get the chapter sooner^^; I'm so evil^^;**

**(Not another chapter, I was correcting some spelling mistakes^^; sorry^^;)**


	6. Night Terrors

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 6**

**Night of Terrors**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

**Rhyme: Hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon.**

**I've had so many idea's for this chapter, first I thought of the meeting, then the interview with the teachers starting with Kakashi...Then I figured that I shall go to the dreams, so I was at a loss... Maybe a flash back to the interview, and the meeting? I think that would work, but then another Idea formed ^^; I'm just having to much fun with this fic, so many possibilities. Well I won't keep you, oh before I forget, no rhymes for a while^^;**

**Also, thank you for all the favs, alerts, and reviews you guys you are all awesome!**

_"Everything is fine, Konan."_

_"Long time no see!" Neko called out happily, Konan shot her a glare, "Yeah! Nice to see you to!" Neko growled out, her voice becoming deadly, Konan instantly shrunk away from her, after all the stories she heard about her, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of, Bloody Neko._

Waking up in cold sweat, and breathing labored, heart racing a million beats a second. 'Haven't had that dream in a while,' she thought, running a hand through her sweat soaked hair, that some strands have plastered itself to the side of her face. 'I remember now, those terrible days, those terrible first five years of my life.' she thought as she thought back to her dream.

No one was at her apartment, thank goodness, she checked her answering machine in the living room and seen that she had a message. Her mother had called early in the morning wanting to talk to her after school, taking note, she went to the bathroom and went to shower, and change out of her red silk pajamas. It was rare for her to be wearing them, but of course she forgot to do her laundry last night.

Done with her morning routine she sat on the black leather couch, staring at the clock, it was only 5:45 in the morning. School doesn't start until eight, heaving a heavy sigh she gone to the kitchen and started to make herself a bowl of cereal. Her mind drifted back towards her dream the previous night, and the night before that. 'Why do they appear now? Why now?' she thought almost growling at the offending thoughts.

'I need to talk to someone about this, I have to tell someone about my dreams, my past.' she thought finishing her breakfast. 'Puck up! and Kiss me!' her voice called out startling her out of her thoughts. 'I need to change that!' she thought and looked at the text.

R3xy Roars: **Hey u up? ;)**

Bloody Neko, hear me pur!: **Nope. XP**

R3xy Roars: **O ok, jus tell her that I want her ass down here in 5 mins. XD**

Bloody Neko, hear me pur!: **Fine, don't b shocked if I have a tail. :P**

R3xy Roars: **Used 2 it lmao XD**

Bloody Neko, hear me pur!: **Whre is here?**

R3xy Roars: **Outside, Neko lol :D**

She changed her ring tones back before she could be more embarrassed about it, it was almost as embarrassing when that blonde guy heard those words. 'All though he was kinda cute' she smirked at the thought. Walking into her room, where she stopped short in front of the mirror on her dresser. Her black hair long, and well brushed, still damp from the mornings shower, her milk chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. She wore a tight blue long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. Simple, although there was something different about her appearance this time. On top of her head was a pair of black cat ears, that twitched at every sound. Yes, they are real, and well groomed.

'Who am I going to talk to? Sasori? No, oh Zetsu! Or not..Rexy? No, Sakura, or Itachi?' Heaving a heavy sigh she walked out of her room and to the front door, taking one last look around making sure she has everything, 'Oh yeah, my cloak.' she thought going through her closet by the door and dug out her cloak, well it wasn't really digging when it was the only thing in there besides a red jacket, and a few shoes on the floor. Slipping on her black cloak she walked out, her metal claws in place, and flipping up the hood of the cloak.

Here, no one knows of her secret, back in her old school, only selected few that she could trust was trusted with her secret. 'The first person I see, who is my friend I will tell.' she thought walking out of the apartment complexes and towards the awaiting red mustang. "Why so early? School doesn't start for another two hours."

"You will see, remember, it's Friday."

"Right, we meet at the base of the Akatsuki, Rexy remember Monday morning we have to meet with the head of the district to interview with the teachers of the school, I've tried to get out of it, but mother would have nothing to do with it."

"Did you try?"

"Couldn't she said: "No, this is final!", then she suggested that I take all of my gang with me."

"Damn it all to fucking hell."

"Yup."

"Well, what are we going to do to get out of it?"

"Sick days won't work since it will take a few days to complete the task."

"Your still a cat."

"Shit, where are they?"

"Out."

"Shit."

"Need to see your mom about this, huh?"

"Yeah, we shall see her Monday, if not then were screwed."

"How does she make those pills?"

"She's a doctor, before that she was a scientist."

"Hm, good combination."

"Yeah, it helps," Neko said, they've been talking at every stop sign, red light, and cross walk to talk, when they finally arrived two, Akatsuki member's were waiting for them, and the Cold Voice were standing behind them, being scared. Neko rolled her eyes and stepped out of the mustang, getting a sigh of relieve from her members'.

"Look alive, Tsunade is coming," Rexy said with a smirk, everyone, besides her, and Neko were frozen in place.

"Relax, she's calling me," Neko yawned and walked towards her mother, "Won't be long."

"Hurry back!" Crystal called out, her voice cracking from her being nervous. Neko back waved at them as she kept walking.

* * *

"Neko, are you out?" Tsunade asked right off the bat.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Neko asked.

"You never wear your hood unless your out or unless it's really sunny, or raining really hard."

"Right-" Neko was cut off by, Tsunade.

"Since it's neither the last two, so it's the first."

"Hn," Neko nodded, they were talking silently so no one would over hear their conversation.

"I only have the ones that last an hour, were out of the three hour, and the six hour for now," Neko nodded again, she hated talking the hour long ones, she also hated the taste of them, it was like swallowing a chalk stick, it also left an uneasy feeling in your stomach, like all medication. "Here, take it now."

"Fine," Neko said taking a small white pill that looked like a vitamin pill, they waited a minute before Neko would let down the hood. No ears.

"Alright, have fun," Tsunade smiled as she headed back into her office. Neko turned around to be surprised by someone hold out a bag with her name on it. She blinked a few times making sure it wasn't a dream, nope, they are real, a bag of cherries. Immediately hugging the person to death for a small bag of cherries, smiling and saying thank you over and over again.

"I need to breathe!" the one holding the cherries, and holding Neko up said with a slight chuckle. Looking up at the one whom gave her the cherries she smiled and let him go, taking the cherries out of his hand. "Still like cherries, you seem to have never changed one bit."

"Nope, thanks again, Itachi," Neko smiled and started to head back to the group that was now surrounding the front of the office. "Hey, can I tell you something? Something personal?" she asked nibbling on a cherry.

"Yeah, anything," Itachi said, "You know that."

"Yeah," Neko smiled, nodding, "How silly of me, but I can't just tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I understand," Itachi said giving a slight nod, "Tell me when we get to the base, they will be in the forest admiring the cherry blossom trees, and climbing the..." He stopped, smiling slightly.

"Alright, but I will be asking about that later."

"Agreed," Itachi said as they reached the others.

"Still like cherries?" Kisame asked grinning. The two that were waiting outside before were joined by Itachi, and Kisame, by now Rexy was talking to the member's of Cold Voice, a few were squealing, other's were weary.

"Yeah," Neko smiled, eating another cherry.

"Well the other's are already there, so let's go," Hidan, who has finally spoke up started walking away from the office front. Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame followed after. Neko looked at her weary members' and gave a soft smile to them, letting them know everything was alright, and started after her childhood friends. They all walked in silence, besides the spitting Neko, darn those cherry seeds in the center of those cherries. Neko realized when she got to the school that all the Cold Voice were wearing their cloaks, and claws.

'Ha, must want to impress them, they are fan girls after all, can't really blame them. I just hope they don't kill anyone just because they rule the school, or pick fights with other fan girls, that would be a nightmare. Hm, I should tell Itachi about those dreams too, and my past, well everything. I can trust him, right?' Neko thought chewing thoughtfully on a cherry, occasionally hissing, and growling at the offending hands that want to get at the small delicious red cherries. They were 'Her' Cherries after all.

* * *

Watching silently from the shadows, observing the actions, of Yuuki Jintetsu, and her crew, along with the Akatsuki. Looking down at the files in his hand, he seen a picture of a small child with cat ears, and a black fluffy tail wrapped securely around her waist, she looked sad, and held her arms close to her. Looking below the picture was the information:

Name: Kitari Jintetsu

Age: 5

Gender: Female

Other Information: Has a twin sister named, Yuuki Jintetsu, her sister died during a war between Kohonagakure, and Iwagakure, she was caught in the misfire while trying to get the youngest out safely. Yuuki never survived the wounds, and Kitari would never heal from the emotional wounds she had received that day. She was moved to Kohona Leaf Orphanage when Kohona Star Orphanage was burned down.

"Kitari, or should I say, Yuuki, what other information do you hold behind that war?" a dark voice asked silently as this man continues to watch her as she entered the forest.

* * *

Safely inside the base, after leaving the two gangs to get acquainted with each other, she sat down on a stool across from a very patient Itachi. A bowl a cherries was set in front of them, waiting to be eaten by Neko, she paid no attention to them, but taking a deep breathe she started talking.

**Ooo, who is this mystery man? And what is the past of Yuuki? All will be reveiled once you all reviewed! Also, thank you again for reviewing/favoriting/alerting this fiction, you truly are the best people in the world! I tried to make this longer, is why I took a little time with it, so now, I have a plot! Maybe a sequel will come, not sure, you all decide when this is over. Remember, review^^**


	7. Past, Present, and Future

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 7**

**Past, Present, and Future**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_Safely inside the base, after leaving the two gangs to get acquainted with each other, she sat down on a stool across from a very patient Itachi. A bowl a cherries was set in front of them, waiting to be eaten by Neko, she paid no attention to them, but taking a deep breathe she started talking_.

* * *

"Do you have the information on her whereabouts?" a voice growled in the darkness, only blood red eyes shown in the flame torches that lined the small hallways.

"Yes, she has quite a history at the school, she started last year, and already she runs it. She is also a counselor there, has her own office across from the principle's, she used to live in Kohona, our main base village, and has moved here not to long ago. That was all I can gather for the time being, she is being very cautious of whom she talks to. I just hope the Uchiha can get more information." the man said with his head bowed the whole time as he spoke of the information that has been gathered.

"Hm, try to find out more, remember the 'Sound' is around us, our words echoing through out the halls, anyone can be listening in." the voice said monotoned, making it growl slightly. The man was now shaking with fear, almost hoping for the worst, it never came, instead this came out "Leave." so he left quickly without looking up retreating to the safe side of the halls.

* * *

"Itachi, can I really trust you?" Neko asked once more, she can't be to careful, she knows that the walls have ears.

"Yes, now tell me," Itachi prompted, leaning forward only to push the bowl of cherries towards his troubled friend.

"Alright, well I've been having these dreams, they are very strange, and what's worse, it's about my past..." Neko started, but stopped, she was starting to have second thoughts, maybe she can get out of this, to stop herself from telling the truth. Maybe she can find someone else she can truly trust, someone that she knows more about, she hardly knew Itachi that well. They talked once in a while, but not a whole lot like the others, all she knew about Itachi is that his uncle was Madara Uchiha, and that his father had died not long ago. What was the story behind that? Was it murder? Or suicide?

"Yes, go on..." Itachi once again giving a gentle push so she can continue what she was going to say.

"You remember the first time we all met?" Neko asked, Itachi nodded and waited for her to continue, "Well it was at the party that my foster mother was putting, and she was drunk, it looked like she was going to keel over, and she did, but instead of barf, like I thought it was it was..." she stopped for a moment trying to think of something that would be able to come out of the womans mouth instead of the contains of the stomach.

"Hn?"

"Candy," she said the first thing in her mind that happened to just pop up.

"Candy?"

"Yeah, told you it was strange," Neko smiled slightly, while Itachi watched her intently, it looked like he didn't believe her. But decided to push it aside and let her figure it out, and he would be there if she needed to talk to someone.

"Indeed, that is strange," he nodded and got up to leave. Neko sat there and took a look around the small base. There was a bar in the left side of the building, and chairs and tables on the right, a small stair case dipping down towards those tables, a rusty railing separating the two. A few tables and chairs lined up the railings, and very few light shown. She guessed that this is where the big wingers hang out. Seems pretty empty here now, probably only occupied during the weekends.

Not even noticing it she finished the whole bowl of cherries, looking down at the white bowl her hand still in it. Now how did that happen? Shaking her head, she realized that she was too deep in thought and decided to go out with the rest of her friends. Getting up to leave she seen that Itachi was still there, waiting for her by the door, no wonder it was a bit lighter in the base. Smiling sheepishly she walked towards him, was it really okay to talk to him?

Being one to trust her instincts, she will hold her tongue around him, and find another to talk to. Itachi lead her down the row of cherry blossoms along a small dirt path, since her hearing is better then a normal human ear she can hear the distant bubbling of water.

*-+-* (^_\) *-+-* ((0))) *-+-* (-_\*) *-+-* (-::-) *-+-*

Her eyes went wide as saucers! No Plates! There were ten cherry trees around a small creek, one for each member in her gang, and the Akatsuki. What really caught her eye was the creek, it had a stone border, with stones in the center of it making the creek turn into water steps. It was just so beautiful. She looked up to the cherry trees and seen some of the Akatsuki, and Cold Voices in the trees eating a bucket full of cherries. 'Look at all those cherries?' she thought amazed.

"Hey! Neko! Who is the Akatsumi?" Crystal asked from one of the cherry trees.

"The Akatsumi?" Sasori called from another tree, "You mean the top organization for the school districts?"

"Yeah, they are coming here to help with the interview with the teachers," Neko said and started to climb a tree of her own, "Tsunade wanted to do this before the semester started, but she got lazy with her paper work and I ended up doing the schedules."

"How is that even possible?" Sasori asked, she wasn't sure but he looked a bit confused, Sasori was always good at hiding emotions, even when he was a kid.

"I'm a counselor, I help with the paper work, and the students," Neko said leaning back on a branch to look through the leaves of the cherry tree.

"Wait, your a counselor?" Kisame asked looking over at Neko's tree, from his own perch.

"Yeah, just started this year, it was an order from a students father," Neko said, picking a cherry, "I was the one that some of the students always comes and sees during breaks so, Tsunade agreed to the terms."

"Wow, your only a second year, and already your on the schools staff committee," Hidan said, relaxing under, Neko's cherry tree.

"Heh, yeah," Neko smiled closing her eyes.

'Why is this dream bothering me so much? Oh, maybe because it has something to do with my sister, yeah, that's it. My sister, Yuuki Jintetsu.'

**F** to the** L** to the **A** to the **S** to the **H**

**B** to the **A** to the **C** to the **K**

The year was 1994, in the middle of one of the great wars between Iwa, and Kohona, Yuuki a girl whom just turned five years old was sitting inside the orphanage by the large window. The place was run down, a few boards missing here and there, but it was safe, unknown to her, she didn't know how safe it was there. Her sister, Kitari Jintetsu, was the same age as her, but a few years back Kitari was taken away from her by a man named Orochimaru (I know what your all thinking^^;). She was found again by a silver haired man a few months later in the basement of the head building, when Yuuki seen her, she was so sad, and covered in a dark cloak so she couldn't see anything that might help her identify her. That is, until she ran into her older sisters arms, and held her for dear life.

"Kitari, what happened to you?" Yuuki asked, concerned for her younger sister.

"It was horrible," was all Yuuki got out of Kitari, other then that, Kitari would say, "Don't leave, I don't want to go back!" then she would break down crying. What ever that pale man did to her, she was scared for life now. It would forever haunt her, being the oldest, Yuuki wanted to make her sister safe again.

Being knocked out of her thoughts by a bouncing girl, she realized that it was now dark outside.

"Yuuki, time for bed," the girl smiled and jumped around, Yuuki. Getting up from her seat on the window sill, she followed her younger sister to her bed. She wasn't wearing the cloak now, it was a hat, and a cape, but at least, Yuuki can see her sister's long brown hair, now. Sleeping in separate beds the two sisters lay facing each other, waiting till the lights was fully off and that the woman had made her rounds and was out of the large room full of orphaned kids. Kitari would usually crawl out of her bed, and into her sisters.

*Star*Star*Star*

Today was uneventful, Kitari was still not talking about what had happened to her when she was taken, this worried, Yuuki.

"Kitari," Yuuki called out to her sister.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Kitari smiled looking back towards her sister from the small pond.

"What happened to you, when you were taken?"

"..I don't want to talk about it," Kitari's smile turned to a frown in an instant, her head hung low so her long brown bangs were covering half her face.

"Please tell me," Yuuki was begging now, something she rarely done. Kitari was silent, "Please, no one will know."

"Alright, but promise me you won't tell!" Kitari was going to talk now, her eyes almost filled with tears as she remembered her past.

"I promise," Yuuki said, crossing her heart.

"Alright," Kitari started...

The day Kitari was taken.

They were playing by the pond as usual, when Yuuki suddenly had an idea of bring out the paper boats they had made and put them on the water. Kitari was excited so she agreed, Yuuki went inside to get them, while Kitari stayed behind when she seen something by the forest. Being one for a cat and her curiosity she went to investigate, Yuuki returned back with two colorful paper boards smiling. Only stopping to find that her sister wasn't there waiting for her, her smile turned upside down and she started to worry, calling out her sister's name almost panicking that she lost what is most important to her.

"What is your name?" the voice was raspy to Kitari's ears, this person was really creepy. Kitari wasn't expecting to find someone actually here, she thought she seen a squirrel so she went to take a look. "It's okay, I'm a friend of the owner of the orphanage," he smiled, that too was creepy.

"K-Ki-ta..." Kitari started, almost to afraid to finish.

"What a nice name, Kita," he smiled again, "Come with me, I have something to show you," he held his hand out to her, Kitari knew that she was to go straight back to the orphanage when she meet with a stranger, but she didn't know how to go back, she got lost along the way trying to find a squirrel. Thinking that he will lead her out of the forest she took his hand and they started walking deeper into the forest.

*Star*Star*Star*

They have arrived at a large building, just looking up at it made Kitari small. The pale man lead her inside the building, instead of going up, like she expected, they went down, he never even bothered to turn on the lights as they went.

"Where, a-are..." she was cut off by the man.

"No need to fear, kukuku," was that laugh suppose to be scary? Cause it sure as hell was!

"O-okay..." she stuttered, starting to shake, she didn't know what this man was going to do, she just hopes someone will stop him.

*Star*Star*Star*

It has been a few weeks, she didn't know for how long, she had lost count of the days and the time. Ever since she has arrived she was injected with these strange liquids, other kids like her, mostly boys though, were in the same proses, but the man would take them away towards a room, none of them would talk about it. She just hopes she would get out of here alive.

*Star*Star*Star*

It's been nearly two months now, or was it three? She didn't know, but something strange is happening to her, she is starting to get these headaches, and now her but is starting to hurt, not because she's been in a small cage, but it felt like her spine was growing. Was that even possible? Looking around the other cages she can see only very few boys left, most of them would die, or commit suicide, something she didn't want to see. The man would leave them in the cage for a good few days and then take them out, mostly because of the awful stench they would have. It made her puke a few times.

*Star*Star*Star*

At first it was only hurting a little, but now, now they just full blow hurt like hell. The top of her head was now bleeding, and she would usually sit in blood when she awoke. Never mind the blood, and sweat, it was the pain, the shearing pain that was following them. She would scream out since the pain was almost to much to handle, then the man would come over write something down, then inject her with more liquid. Like that would help. Wait, it was helping a little.

*Star*Star*Star*

She was no longer sitting in a pool of blood, or her head was bleeding. No, those stopped as soon as those ears, and tail poked out. She didn't like it, because then the man would usually come and see her first, examine her, poke her, prick her with needles, and put her back, and poke her with even more needles. It was horrible, but today was different, the man didn't come in like he usually did, now this didn't worry her too much. She was still recovering from the last session, she was starting to become skin and bones, and it was always cold in that dark place.

Suddenly a flash of light filled the room, there were no longer any more boys there, they all died, guess she will never know what had happened to them when they entered that room, she wold often hear them screaming, pleading the man to stop, but she just couldn't listen so she covered her ears hoping it would stop soon. A man came to her cage, instantly shrinking back at the sight of him, she was to terrified to move.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you," he said soothingly. This man had silver hair, and one eye covered, "Come now, don't be afraid, that man won't bother you any more, kitten."

"I don't like it here," she said as she crawled over to him, hoping what he says was true.

"I'm taking you out of here, don't worry," he said reassuringly and they left that awful place forever.

Present day with Yuuki, and little Kitari...

They stood looking out into the window, after hearing her younger sister's words, she just didn't know what to do anymore, "Kitari," Yuuki started.

"Yeah, Yuuki?" she sounded a bit sad after telling her sister of what had happened to her.

"Who was the man that rescued you?"

"He said his name was Hatake," Kitari said in a thoughtful voice.

"If you ever see him again, tell him I thank him for life, for saving my beloved sister," Yuuki smiled. Kitari smiled too, but that didn't last long since something was coming towards them at an alarming speed, and it was heard by the two girls, for they screamed so loud to wake the whole orphanage. And they did, the kids got out safely, but the two standing by the window. The missile, that was now identified later in the news report a few days later, had hit just near the pond, nearly blowing up half the building.

Yuuki had stuffed (Literally stuffed) Kitari in a small closet that was already full of clothing, before the bomb hit. Yuuki would have gone in too, but it was only fit for her twin sister, so she stayed out, knowing that she might not survive. Kitari was screaming her lungs out in that small closet, trying to get out, she was unaware of the debris blocking the doors, it took great effort to try to push them away.

When she was finally out, she was shocked at what she has seen, everything was burned, a large gaping hole on the walls, piles of wood everywhere. But what had caught her eyes, was her sister laying on the floor with a wood bean right across her stomach, "Yuuki!' she screamed, running towards her fallen sister.

"Kitari?" Yuuki said weakly, "Please don't cry, I should be the one crying," after every word she coughed, Kitari begged her sister not to say anything, but Yuuki went on, "I didn't save you in time, and now your alone again," Yuuki started coughing violently now, "I'm...Sorry...Kitari..." with those final words, her twin sister was gone.

**E** to the **N** to the **D**

**F** to the **L** to the **A** to the **S** to the **H**

**B** to the **A** to the **C** to the **K**

"HEY!" A loud voice yelled, taking her out of her memories.

"Ah!" she screamed, and soon fell out of the tree, "What the hell, you dip shit!"

"Quit fucking going to fucking space already fucker!" Hidan yelled again.

"Oh shut the hell up, bastard!" Yuuki called out, "What the hell do you want anyways?"

"We have to leave, school ended like two hours ago," Crystal called climbing down from a cherry tree.

"What?" Yuuki called out, nearly hitting her head on a low branch, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We thought you could use a bit of rest," it was Sasori whom spoke, the same monotone voice of his.

"Oh, uh...thanks," she said a bit lamely, the Cold Voice was starting to come down from the trees, after hearing that their leader had gotten out of hers, minus that Yuuki had fallen out.

"Well, see you around, squirt," Kisame smiled as he started walking away.

"Bye," Hidan smiled.

"Hn," Itachi said giving her a hug and leaving. Each one of them said their good byes to her, minus the new member whom wasn't there the whole time. She took one last look at the creek and smiled, it really did look like stairs with water running down them like a water slide. Her friends have gathered around her, each holding out a bag to her.

"Huh?" Yuuki was a bit dumbfounded.

"Cherries," they all said, with a quick glance at each of them she grabed the bags and started running away from them.

* * *

He watched as the girl, with what seems like several bags of something in arms, running out of the blanket of trees towards the car. 'Kitari, I know that is you,' the man thought as he watched her every move.

"No new information on the girl, almost had her talking," a new cold voice entered the mans ears.

"Then why bother trying to befriend her?" the man growled out.

"Like I said, almost had her talking."

"Almost isn't good enough," he growled sending the cold voice away.

**Uh oh, he is back, but who is with him? Orochimaru was behind her past, huh? Who would have thought? Oh wait! ME! lol, and this man that saved her, well it shall be reviled! It's...coming in the next chapter^^ Evil me! Now you all know why I called it cherry lips, she loves cherries, and where is Deidara? We need our bad boy here, this story is getting way to serious, or wait! It again shall be reviled! He... will also show in the next chapter^^ The truly evil master mind! Also, you all know her past, sorry to keep you all waiting for it, but I made it longer then my previous chapters. I think... I hope I did^^ Now, this new (Almost said mew! ^^) man, he has me guessing, oh wait! No it doesn't! But guess it has you guessing XD Also another addition...Yes, I know I talk to much, but deal! lol kitten (Ha! I just got that, mew and kitten XDD) I got back from fishing the other day, and hardly had time to write this, and just bare with me, and the flash backs, the reason why they were cut short on Kitari explaining it all was because she forgot most of it, and she doesn't want to remember much of it. Oh and those boys, well I'm guess you know what happens with them and Orochimaru. Also, yes I know! Just one more, sorry for it being so angsts...now shoo!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW kitties! (XDDD)**


	8. Mystery, Plus Truth after 12 yrs

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 8**

**Mystery, Plus Truth after Twelve years**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_Her friends have gathered around her, each holding out a bag to her._

_"Huh?" Yuuki was a bit dumbfounded._

_"Cherries," they all said, with a quick glance at each of them she grabed the bags and started running away from them.

* * *

_

_He watched as the girl, with what seems like several bags of something in arms, running out of the blanket of trees towards the car. 'Kitari, I know that is you,' the man thought as he watched her every move._

_"No new information on the girl, almost had her talking," a new cold voice entered the mans ears._

_"Then why bother trying to befriend her?" the man growled out._

_"Like I said, almost had her talking."_

_"Almost isn't good enough," he growled sending the cold voice away._

_

* * *

_

Tsunade had asked Neko to come and sit for a bit before the interview with the teachers, "I need more time to make those, a few more days should be good," she said to her. Neko nodded, "I have also noticed that you keep turning, why is that?"

"Their blood doesn't taste good any more," Neko said.

"You need that to help you stay in your normal form longer."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, or do you want to go back to pigs blood?" Tsunade smirked once she seen the horror look in Neko's eyes.

"That stuff is awful!"

"Your the one that brought it on yourself," Tsunade was pouring a thick liquid in a small paper cup.

"No, I will not take it."

"You have no choice."

"No."

"Fine," Tsunade drank from the small cup, "I'll just drink the cherry juice myself."

"Cherry juice?" Neko was shocked, her own mother, tricking her, "You mean, I just turned down Cherry juice?"

"Yes," Tsunade smiled, a knock was heard.

"Yuuki, someone's here to see you," Shizune said through the door.

"Alright be out in a bit," Neko called standing up, only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"Take it," she said handing her the awful pill, Neko made a face and took the thing. A minute had passed and she was no longer a half cat, half human. Stepping out she seen that her door was closed, guessing that someone was in there waiting for her, or getting something to eat. Once she opened the door she was met with blond hair and blue eyes, and a grin so wide it would put other's to shame.

*Star*Star*Star* _**(XD I'm so evil! XD)**_

Interviews, it has been almost an hour before the Akatsumi finally showed up, her gang was already waiting for her to finish up in her room.

"Alright, so first up is the Bio teacher on the far side," one of the men in suits spoke to the others, "We have, you, and the leader."

"Right, least I won't have to suffer alone," Crystal said a bit annoyed at the mans tone. It was so boring, it nearly put her to sleep. Neko walked out of her office to face the men before her, blinking at them in surprise.

"Right, shall we be off?" she said and walked out of the office building.

"Alright, were going to split up and get this done faster," Neko said to them.

"We already revolved around that topic," the grey suit spoke.

"Who says I'm talking to you?" Neko growled slightly, she went back to explaining the plan of what they are suppose to be doing to the Cold Voice.

"Right, now it makes sense," Crystal smiled. They finally made it to the building, and started going through a series of halls, she could tell that the suits were starting to get frustrated with the amount of halls they have to pass. Finally arrived at their destination, she allowed the man before her.

"Ladies, first," she smirked at him, he frowned and walked into the room, "After you, dear sir," Neko smiled at Crystal.

"Thank you servant," Crystal walked in next, Neko stepped in and looked at this man.

"Mr..."

"Please, just call me, Orochimaru," it sounded like he was hissing, but he was smiling. Neko's cell went off, and she looked down at it, the others turned towards her.

"I have to go," Neko said walking out of the room. 'Shit!' Neko thought as she started running down the halls, that was her alarm that the pill was wearing off in five minutes. Quickly turning the corner she ran into something black and red, for a moment she thought she was color blind until she looked up at the one she ran into.

"Hey! Watch where your going, hm!"

Growling with furry, she stood up and walked around the person into another. 'Fuck off!' she growled in her head.

"What's the rush, Neko?" It was Sasori's voice.

"Appointment," she growled and started to walk away from them.

"Hold on, hm," closing her eyes so she won't flip out, she slowly turned towards the speaker.

"What do you want, blondie?" she almost growled out, Sasori raised a brow, but the blond just kept that grin.

"What's with you?" Sasori asked.

"I told you," she said and turned around to get away, all of a sudden, _Poof_. She has cat ears, 'Shit!' she thought and started to run, but someone grabbed her cloak, thinking quickly she allowed the cloak to slip off. She turned around to glare at them and ran the corner, the blond was holding the cloak in his hand, a bit shocked that, that happened. Sasori was the only one whom wasn't surprised, it seems like nothing can shock him.

"What the hell happened, hm?"

"Don't know, but I'm guessing she doesn't want people to know, so keep quiet about it."

Neko ran another corner, this time being a bit more cautious, when everything was clear she made a break for it trying to reach the main building. Tsunade sat in her office staring at a stack of papers that seems to never stop flooding her desk, she started to wonder if there was actually a desk there. Suddenly Neko just barged through the door, she locked the door and went to stand beside Tsunade.

"Two know," she said quickly.

"What?" Tsunade was a bit shocked, ever since she's known, Neko, she has been hiding her secret all her life. She has never told anyone, not even her closest friend, Sasori. She watched her daughter start to panic, maybe it is time that she tells of her story to her.

"Yeah, two of them know," Neko said, trying to calm herself down.

"What happened in your past?" Tsunade asked her, Neko looked up confused.

"What?" It was her turn now, Tsunade nodded waiting for her to answer, "No," she was cut off.

"Maybe we should get those two in here too, so they understand what is happening with you."

"No."

"They need to understand what has happened to you," she said.

"Alright, but keep the bio teacher away from me," Neko growled, "And I will tell you when they get here, tomorrow."

"Very well," Tsunade said, It was fair, she went to give Neko a hug of confidence, but it turned into comforting. Neko started to cry, something she hasn't done since she was a little kid watching her sister die, before her eyes, or when she was in that awful place she hoped to never return to. Someone knocked on the door, the shadowed figure through the dusty white window, was tall, and looked a bit rounded on the head. It can only be one thing, or one person.

**Alright, so who was the blond, blue eyed, wide grinning kid in her office? MUHAHAHA! I'm evil, I know, and short chapter, not much of Deidara, I know, but soon ;) You shall see tomorrow in the next chapter, and guess what! The bad boy will be there! YAY DEIDARA! lol, c ya for now**

**(^_\)**


	9. Truth be Told 1 of 2

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 9**

**Truth Be Told**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_"Very well," Tsunade said, It was fair, she went to give Neko a hug of confidence, but it turned into comforting. Neko started to cry, something she hasn't done since she was a little kid watching her sister die, before her eyes, or when she was in that awful place she hoped to never return to. Someone knocked on the door, the shadowed figure through the dusty white window, was tall, and looked a bit rounded on the head. It can only be one thing, or one person._

"I fucking know your fucking in there, Neko!" he hollered, "Get your fucking ass out now!" Neko folded her ears back, if she could, she would claw him to no end also, he sure knows how to ruin a moment.

"That boy is getting on my nerves," Tsunade growled.

"You mean all the kids get on your nerves," Neko corrected, she looked back towards the door, the figure wasn't there anymore, but she can still here the grumbling.

"True, but what I hate the most is the paper work," Tsunade said, almost looking thoughtful.

"Ha, you never touched a paper in you life," Neko countered, smirking.

"Ha! I touched the orphanage papers," she countered back.

"Chi, you probably got your boyfriend to do it," Neko challenged.

"No, I got..." she stopped, knowing she was cornered, "You little," she growled threatening to throw a paper weight at her.

"Remember your blood presure!" Neko called out, just as the paper weight was thrown at her she ducked out of the way, only having it nick her ear.

"You reached the limits!"

"And it only took fourteen years!" Neko called out, suddenly pencils were thrown at her, "Those are sharp!" she called out.

"Exactly!" Tsunade growled, grabbing a staple gun and aiming it at, Neko. "Now! Neko meet my little friend!"

"Ah!" She took cover behind the statue with five heads.

"You can't hide forever! Come out and face me!" Tsunade called out, probably scaring the shit out of the people outside the office, and in the court yard. Neko stepped from behind the statue, watching her carefully, "Much better," she said sweetly, then got serious again, "Meet paper weight!" Tsunade howled throwing another block of metal at Neko.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Neko called out, barely missing it, then the door busted open, relieving a man with long white hair.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked confused, Neko stood there watching the two, the old man trying to flirt with her mother, while Tsunade threatened to throw the paper weight at him. It was rather amusing, but it creped her out a bit, her mother at that age...flirting? Yeah, weired. Tsunade threw a purple cloak at Neko, telling her to leave, she just hopes they don't kiss or something like that.

Slipping on the cloak and flipping up the hood she walked out, she felt small in that thing, like she was a little kid again, it was also heavy, and difficult to keep on. She heard laughing from beside her and knew it was Hidan.

"You!" she tried to point at him, but the sleeve hid her hand, "Shut up," she grumbled, trying to fix the hood so she could see him. Hidan only laughed harder, and she wasn't sure but he might have fallen on the floor.

"Well, at least you weren't murdered in there, hm." there it was, the mocking voice, oh how she hated that voice now, if only she had her claws, and her cloak that actually fit her. Now was not the time for her phone to be playing a particular song, she thought she changed all the tunes on it. "Hello, hm?"

"What the hell?" Hidan was shocked, "Neko, was that you?" Hidan asked her. She couldn't hear the Damion guy anymore, so she assumed that he left? Damn this hood. Then a very nice song played for her, 3OH!3, I'm not your boyfriend baby. Now she knows it was her cell, because it was vibrating in her pocket.

"What the hell do you fucking want you fucking cunt?" Neko growled, having a great day. (Notice the heavy sarcasm?)

"Whoa! Chill, just saying that were done on our part, be back soon," Rexy said on the other line, Hidan started laughing again, probably impressed that she knew those words, well she did get them from Tsunade. Or maybe it was the choice of song that just had to be playing. Either one, he was laughing.

"Chill? Chill? How the hell can I chill when I was almost killed in my mother's office?" she almost yelled into the cell.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off!" Rexy called into the receiver, "We can practically hear her from here!"

"It wasn't me! It started with Hidan's fucking yelling!" Neko growled, the office door slammed open reviling a fuming Tsunade.

"Shut the hell up before I skin you all alive!" she said lowly, dangerously low, Neko was now officially shaking in her boots. "Neko, a word," Tsunade said motioning Neko inside her office once again.

"Uh..okay?" Neko said, "Hidan?" Neko asked.

"Y-yeah?" sounded like he was shaking.

"If I don't live, give this to the pig, I mean Ino..." Neko said handing, Hidan a piece of paper.

"Got..it..." he said and slowly walked out of the office entrance. Neko went into the office once more, the cloak was taken from her, and she for some odd reason, felt like she was naked without it.

"We have some topics to discuss with you, Neko," Jiraiya, stated, she looked up at him, now officially confused.

"Alright, discuss away," Neko said, 'I know something is up, and it must have something with what the old man said,' Neko thought as she waited for him to collect his thoughts.

*****Star*****Star*****Star***** (I truly am evil)

(Neko's Prov from now on)

They showed promise, the teachers. Even the Bio teacher, what was the name? Damn...First, Damion, now Oatmeal, why does Oatmeal look familiar? Hm, not sure, but I should look after this gang war that is happening in the court yard.

"Silence!" I growled out to the two warring gangs. Pfft. They were suppose to be Allies, what the hell happened? "What is this about?" I stepped between the two, looking at each for a moment.

"They were asking for more territories!" the defending gang leader argued, "They are trying to gain more by taking ours!"

"Not true!" the opposing gang leader called out, "One of our newer members just stepped over the boarder!"

"Quiet!" I growled, tired of the yelling, I mean seriously! They are suppose to be mature, and they act like they are fighting over a piece of candy like five year olds do. "Now, let's start from the top, Rick, you says your member walked over the boarder, right?"

"Yes, we didn't get a chance to tell him about the boarders."

"I see, but your responsible for it, you have to tell each and every member of your boards first, then the rules," I said to him.

"Yes, but.."

"No, asses," I growled, cutting him off of his statement, "It's you as a leader to take responsibility, to teach those who are inexperienced, to lead them, to help them."

"I know, but..."

"I said no, asses," I growled, "If you can't do these simple tasks, then you are not fit to be a leader," I looked him in the eyes, "End of Discussion."

"Yes, Cold Voice," he bowed his head, stepping back. I turned to the other gang.

"You," I growled, "You are also not fit to be leader of such a large group," I stated looking at the many members of the gang.

"I've been here longer then you, I know what I am..."

"It appears that you don't understand what you are doing," I growled at him, I knew he was older then me, I knew that he was here longer and he knows this place more, but hell he acts like a fucking child!

"Say that again," he growled at me, I seen his members get ready to fight.

"Alright, Your. A. Fucking. Child." I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Why you!" He was ready to charge until, Mike stepped in front of me.

"Chill," he said smoothly, a grin on his face, "Were adults here, lets settle it like it is," he added the smile still there.

"Alright, fine," he grumbled.

"Alright, Neko," he took a side glance at me, "Batter up," he smiled stepping aside.

"Your too quick to judge, and your reckless," I stated, he got ready to attack, "Those are no qualities for a leader such as yourself, even if your gang is big, how are you going to control them?"

"Easy!" He was about to say more, but he held his mouth open, then closed it, and opened it again, god he's a fish. Just what I needed, a carp that can't keep it's mouth shut. Does he think he is magic or something? That words will appear out of that carp mouth? (Yeah, Magicarp... don't laugh...Oh wait, laugh away^^)

"Well, since you don't know what to say there are three options," Mike said, "One, lose some members, Two, Get someone to help you with the gang, or Three, step down from your position and get someone else to step up." He looked thoughtful for a moment, I think he liked the second one better, very smart.

"I'll get someone to help me," he stated, I knew it, and that is a smart choice, who can run such a large group with only one leader? I can only look after a few, but I make it seem like I can look after twenty. Well, this is where I get help, I have another gang helping me, although we stated we are enemies, but turns out we were once close friends. Yeah, the Akatsuki. They help us with the gangs, and they have two leaders so the gang is bigger.

"Excellent," Mike smiled, now that the matter was settled, we can go on with our day. I watched the two shake hands before they left to their own sides, I smiled and started to move to our side. You know that runway with the trees lining the row? Yeah, that's ours, it's restricted to all students, and gangs, even the teachers, or other adults are not allowed. Our own place, hey if the Akatsuki can have the shady creek then we can have a swing in these trees. But I have to admit that the creek was awesome, wonder who did all that?

"Thanks for the help," I said, he just smiled and kept right on walking, my three girl members following right behind me.

I sat down on a bench, thinking of how I'm going to tell, Sasori and the other guy...Damion about my past? I should leave my sister out, they don't need to know about her, or why our names are very similar, well I sorta adopted her name. Even though she was a few years older then me, we could pass off as twins. If weren't for these cursed ears, and tail. Rexy I trusted, even though it took about two years to gain that trust.

"Yuuki Jintetsu?" she looked up at the sound of her 'name' she seen a man in a uniform, an ANBU uniform. These people are law around here, always demanding respect, even if the chief was an Uchiha, it still didn't change that they are... well stuck up.

**Yay, I got my sister to help me with this chapter, and hopefully I can get her to help me with this story. Reason for not updating; Reading other great fanfictions, so far only a few have been granted to stay on my fav. stories. I'm still researching for my other fic...that I apparently forgotten the name of..sandless time I think it was call, or was it Lifeless time...yeah Lifeless time sounds about right. All shall be reviled in the next chapter, if I can get my butt on it, and my computer to not be slow. Oh I also have a new computer, yay! But boo, that it's slow, well it is fast, once I got used to it. But still, also it is annoying, it keeps jumping when ever I type like when I was typing "But still" in here, it went straight to "Name" from 'forgotten the name of', yeah, this computer can be weird some times...What do you guys think of Orochimaru's forgotten name? Oatmeal, donno it cracks me up when I think of it lol^^; Guess I should let you go... later^^**

**(^_\)**


	10. It's a curse 2 of 2

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 10**

**It's a curse**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

I sat down on a bench, thinking of how I'm going to tell, Sasori and the other guy...Damion about my past? I should leave my sister out, they don't need to know about her, or why our names are very similar, well I sorta adopted her name. Even though she was a few years older then me, we could pass off as twins. If weren't for these cursed ears, and tail. Rexy I trusted, even though it took about two years to gain that trust.

"Yuuki Jintetsu?" she looked up at the sound of her 'name' she seen a man in a uniform, an ANBU uniform. These people are law around here, always demanding respect, even if the chief was an Uchiha, it still didn't change that they are... well stuck up.

"Yes?" I asked, wanting to say 'Jack ass at the end,' oh how I wish I can beat the crap out of them, they got on my case a long time ago when I was with my mother, and Ino. I made the mistake of following Ino, and she stole some things from the store we were at, Ino blamed it on me, gave me house arrest. Oh how sweet it would be just to give that feeling back to her, all well it will get to her soon. I just have to wait.

"Someone has requested to see you right away."

"Why couldn't this someone come out and say it themselves?"

"Are you backing down?"

"What if I was?"

"What the hell is the deal with the ANBU today? They've been asking a lot of questions around here," Rexy said off-handedly.

"Really?" I asked her turning towards her, but keeping an eye on the ANBU.

"Yeah, went around the school earlier, asking where you were," Mike put in, now I was offically confused, why would they want me? Who sent them?

"Well they found me," I said and turned towards the ANBU, "What the hell do you want?"

"Just as I said," he said and motioned me to follow.

"I have something to discuss with my mother first," I said, I should come out clean with the two before I go anywhere with this guy.

"Granted," I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my way, I wasn't asking permission, I was telling him.

"She didn't ask for your permission you know," Mike put in, "Watch what you say around her," he gave a warning, I wasn't that far away from them, I could still hear what they were saying, until I ran into something. Guess I should watch where I'm going...

"That is the second time you ran into me, hmm," There it was! The mocking voice! How I hate that!

"What's with the ANBU?" Sasori asked, finally something to even me out a bit, I could use his voice to drown the blondes.

"Donno, he said that someone wanted to see me," I said stepping far away from, Damion.

"Oh, so your 'That' kind of girl," I was ready to rip his head off.

"Don't push your luck," me and Sasori said at the same time, I looked at him strangely, he did the same, "How does that always happen?" we did it again.

"Back to that old habit?" a more cheery voice, one that I enjoyed more the Sasori's, asked.

"Guess," and there we go again, quick! Give me something else to say!

"Heh, that never gets old with you two," he said smiling, was I mistaken, or does his skin look kinda blue? It must be the trick of the light, yeah, that's it. Never thought that the tan Kisame would have blue skin, he loves his tan skin, and he is very muscular, wow it's been so long since I've last seen him, he certainly grew, heh, I remember that he used to be so skinny that the wind might tople him over. Used to bug him about that to, but now, they are afraid to even make that joke anymore, since he could practically crush them with his bare hands, or finger. I can still make the joke, he knows better to mess with me, I have lived with Tsunade all my life, it's surprising that her drinking habit hasn't rubbed off on me.

"Chicken noodles," we did it again, god damn it! Kisame busted out laughing, I thought I asked you to give me something else to say? Please help me come up with something so random that Sasori won't know about it! And no, Purple Monkey's won't work either, or Fanfiction rocks!

"What's your next words?" Kisame asked smiling, is it me or did his teeth get sharper? No, can't be...

"Nothing," I said, while Sasori said, "Bug off," unusual enough that we said those at the same time. Kisame chuckled at that, and waved his hand for us to follow him.

"Tsunade asked me to bring you three to her office, so let's go before she skins me alive," he said.

"I remember you used to be so skinny, you were like a tooth pick," I smiled, walking beside him.

"Your going to get killed!" Sasori called out, "You could crush you with his finger!" Kisame laughed at my joke, and ruffled my hair.

"You were saying?" I asked behind me, no answer came, so I kept teasing my old friend, while the two worried behind us. "You used to be so pale to, I almost mistaken you for a bucket the last time at the beach when Itachi, and Hidan buried you in the sand."

"That was a long time ago," Kisame stood up for himself.

"Yeah, but you were way cooler back then, some nights we would stay up all night playing video games, and eating junk food."

"We have to do that some time!"

"You still play video games?"

"Heck yeah, I whipped Deidara's ass so many times."

"Who's Deidara again?" I asked unsure.

"The blonde kid behind us," I looked back and seen that Damion was silently glaring at me and Kisame, well mainly me.

"Oh, here I've been calling you Damion this whole time, oh and you owe me for saving your ass from getting suspended," I said and turned around to talk to Kisame again.

"How did you get Damion from Deidara?" Kisame asked me.

"Not good with names when it's people I don't like," I said with a shrug.

"What has he done to make you not like him?"

"Got yelled at for three hours straight from Sluggy, and been put through training for about six hours."

"Your mother still tough as nails then?"

"Yeah."

"Heard you almost got killed in her office yesterday, what the hell happened?"

"It started with Hidan."

"Figures."

"Yeah, hey remember that Hidan used to have his hair all spiked up and in all different directions?"

"Oh yeah, now he has it slicked back," Kisame laughed, "You called him..what was it, Spike?"

"No, used to call him, Devil Cactus," we laughed, "D.C, for short." (lol Dragon Cave, yeah, random^^; )

"Oh yeah, remember how Kakuzu was back then?"

"Yeah, he used to be so happy, and go lucky, always taking any dare that we gave him," I smiled we reached the doors to the office, "We called him, Maw Watched Ab Boy, saying that it was an Indian name meaning, 'Man who does anything for a buck' did he ever figure that one out?"

"No, he still thinks that what it really means," Kisame laughed, "That name was completely gibberish!" Kisame laughed.

"Well, now that you two have caught up, it's time for the three to discuss something rather important," we looked over at Tsunade, she was standing in the door way of her office.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Kisame said, he smiled at me and walked out. Me, Sasori, and...Damn forgot his name again...anyways we walked into my mother's office.

"Neko, Sasori, and... Darin?" Tsunade asked the blonde.

"Deidara," he corrected, oh so that's his name...

"Right, Darice, Neko, tell them," Damion looked pissed. Sasori took a seat on one of the seats, same with Damion, Tsunade remained standing by her desk. I stood in front of them, and started telling the two about my past, leaving everything out about my sister.

"Then I was saved by a man with the last name Hatake." I ended, they all were very quiet, then my voice starting saying 'Puck up and kiss me!' for once it wasn't me, but...What the fucking hell! Damion has my voice as his ring tone? Tsunade looked pissed, and aimed a very deadly glare at Damion. He answered his cell. She looked towards me, I looked over at her, saying that I didn't know where he got it from. When me and Sasori were little, and she would often wonder why we were quiet, we told her that 'she interrupted our conversation'. She asked 'what conversation', we said 'our conversation about Art', then got back to our silent conversation. She picked up on our words, and discovered that we stumbled on more things then a normal conversation went on in two hours.

Me and her started our silent conversation, running over topics like, 'How does he have your voice on his cell?' to 'Who was the man that save you again?' Damion was finished his conversation with who ever it was on the phone and looked at me and my mother confused. Sasori followed our conversation but said nothing.

"Why did you keep this from me the whole time when we were younger?" Sasori asked out loud, "When you only knew Deidara for like how long? Two weeks?" he sounded pissed.

"I didn't want any of you to find out in the first place," I answered looking at Sasori.

"You could have told me, I would have understood," he said.

"Just didn't want you to see me differently," I said and looked up, "Never really had many friends back in the orphanage, so I just didn't want to ruin it by telling you it was a curse being half cat."

"I always figured you were hiding something from me," Sasori said, "Ever since the time you drank that red liquid. I know it wasn't Cherry syrup, you never drank it like that, only when it was on ice cream...I just realize, you love cherries."

"Took you this long to figure it out?" I asked him. I love cherries, they were like a treat to me, same with strawberries, blueberries, and all kinds of other berries, but I really liked cherries better. Never really had any good fruit, only apples, oranges, and banana's that was it back in the orphanage. Sasori reached into his pocket and pulled out a small zip bag full of cherries and tossed it over to me.

"Already pitted," he added, I'm guessing he forgives me for not telling him sooner. I smiled and ate one of the cherries, and put the rest in my pocket saving them for later.

"Everything is cherries with her," Tsunade said off handedly.

"Everything is fighting with you," I challenged.

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Fucker."

"Cunt."

"Why you little..!"

"Angel of darkness!"

"You..."

"Owe me five hundred!"

"Here!" she growled and handed me five hundred dollars.

"Lady Tsunade, an ANBU is here to see you," a voice from the small speaker box said.

"I'm busy!" Tsunade growled.

"He says it urgent."

"Fine, send him in," she growled out, "Deimos, Sasori, Neko, leave."

"Deidara," Damion mumbled.

"What ever, Derrida, just leave," we walked out, passing the guy on the way, I noticed that when we were in the office that Damion was scratching his hand, and stuffing them back in his pockets. Wonder what is up? And is Sasori a bit stiff?

"Hey, your alive after all!" Hidan called running over to me and giving me a tight hug.

"Yes, but your killing me now!" I tried to breathe, but he was crushing my lunges.

"Oh, sorry!" he said and put me down, I inhaled deeply to give my lunges much needed air. What the heck was on his arms? It looked like cuts...and his cloaks smells of..old blood.

"That never seems to get old does it?" Sasori asked, reffering to the money.

"Hell no," I smiled.

"What?"

"Me and mom would arrgue, then when she says 'You'.."

"Oh right, you would say 'Owe me something bucks,' then she would hand it right over while she is still pissed," Hidan smiled laughing a bit.

"Yeah, still works too, Devil Cactus," I smiled, he looked at me strangely.

"Haven't heard that name in such a long time," he smiled.

"Hey, remember we used to tease Kisame about him being skinny?"

"Yeah,

"Hey! Who is that?" he called suddenly, hiding his hands in his pockets, and nodded towards the building. We turned around and seen the ANBU walking towards us.

"You finished kid?" he growled, I growled back, this guy has a bone to pick with me, and I don't like it.

"Don't push your luck," all four of us said to him, Hidan looked more threateningly at the guy, Sasori looked bored, and Damion sounded...sad?

"Please, what can she do to me?" the guy asked.

"Have you met her mother?" Hidan said, "Scary as hell!"

"No, I haven't, but that bitch in there sure is scary," he said jabbing a thumb behind him.

"That's her mother!" the three shouted at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE!" Tsunade called from her office, the ANBU jumped and stepped away from the office, probably hoping she didn't hear his earlier comment. "THINK TWICE BEFORE CALLING ME A FUCKING BITCH YOU CUNT!" Me, Hidan, Sasori, and Damion all busted out laughing, while the ANBU was pissing his pants, literally! "SHUT UP!"

"Scatter!" I called and we ran in different directions.

**Yay another chapter! Now, who is this person that wants to see Neko? And what is happening with the Akatsuki members? Only time will tell! Later!**

**(^_\)**


	11. A Meeting with

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 11**

**A Meeting with...**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE!" Tsunade called from her office, the ANBU jumped and stepped away from the office, probably hoping she didn't hear his earlier comment. "THINK TWICE BEFORE CALLING ME A FUCKING BITCH YOU CUNT!" Me, Hidan, Sasori, and Damion all busted out laughing, while the ANBU was pissing his pants, literally! "SHUT UP!"_

_"Scatter!" I called and we ran in different directions._

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

I sat in one of the cherry trees, avoiding being caught by the ANBU that was circling around the trees; Seriously does he think he can catch me like that? I thought as I watched him.

"Get down from there this instant!" he called to one of the trees he was standing under, my eye twitched.

"No," came the short reply, I knew who it was, and was restraining a laugh; Idiot is talking to one of the Uchiha's, like that, he's gonna get fired. I thought watching in amusement.

"Get down now!"

"No."

"Do what I say!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Alright."

"Really?"

"No." I covered my mouth, this guy really was stupid, and the Uchiha was making it even more hard not to laugh.

"You fucking know your talking to a fucking, Uchiha, right fucker?" someone from another tree called.

"Where did you come from?" Someone else called from another tree, using my other hand to try to balance myself so I wouldn't fall.

"Same as Neko over there, or was it there, hmm?"

"Blondie, when did you get here?"

"Same time as Hidan, hmm."

"You know your not to use her nickname?"

"So, it's not hurting anyone, hmm."

"Be damned if she doesn't rip you to shreds."

"Only friends call her Neko, brat."

"Heh, yeah, and if I remember correctly, she doesn't like you much."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Ah!" I screamed since that was right by my ear and fell out of the tree.

"There she is, hmm."

"So much for hiding in my favorite place," I mumbled as the ANBU came up to me, "You smell like piss, get away from me," I growled at him.

"Fucking what?"

"He pissed himself when Tsunade yelled," Sasori said off handedly.

"Yeah, and the smell is affecting me worse," I said getting up to move away from the ANBU, aw man was it ever disgusting! Also, I couldn't believe that he pissed himself...

"Who wouldn't be scared of that woman?" (Just guess who is talking, because they are in trees, could be anyone^^; )

"Yeah, she is more scarier then...then...who is she more scarier then?"

"Who the fuck knows.."

"Me," I said, a bit annoyed that they didn't find me frightening.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade is more scarier then, Neko, heh."

"Is kitty really that scary, hmm?"

"You'd be scared if you ran into her in a dark ally, brat."

"You should be scared now, heh."

"Kisame are you laughing?" I asked, that was like the..I don't know, lost count, but those 'Heh's' are very familiar to the ones he used to laugh as a kid.

"Heh heh, yeah, can't believe you remember my laughs," Kisame said poking his head out of one of the trees.

"You laughed like that when ever you win one of the games, or you find something really funny," I said looking at him, did he really find this funny? A full grown man had pissed himself, and was trying to get me to follow him...ew.

"How do you know so much about them, hmm?"

"Damion, ever hear of the word, 'Shut the fuck up, before I kill you and ripping your head off?' Because that is what I'm going to do," I said getting really annoyed with him, honestly, he bugs the shit out of me.

"The boss want's to speak with you, 'Now'."

"You know you should really consider wearing adult diapers," everyone laughed from their trees, and hell even the trees are laughing at what the Uchiha said. Also, how is, Tobi able to sneak up on me and scare me? Weired...

"Easy now, it's probably a delicate situation," Kisame put in, trying to hold back a chuckle, but failing, that earned a few more laughs from the trees. I used this time to make my escape from piss pants, honestly, that smell was getting more disgusting.

"Neko," I heard someone growl, I looked up and seen that same guy with many piercings. Damn, should have brought my magnet.

"Yes?"

"Have you considered my offer?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"No."

"Your life will be a living hell."

"...Pein?"

"Yes?"

"Holly shit"

"..."

"..."

"Good day."

"Your weired as ever. Hell I even remember that you used to hide behind me when something happened."

"That was a long time ago, when you abandoned us."

"Who says I abandoned you?"

"When you moved away."

"I had no choice, Tsunade wanted to move, to start a new life. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay."

"But you left anyways, you didn't fight for what you said, you just willing went."

"I'm adventurous, I couldn't pass the opportunity."

"Hmph," he grunted and walked to where I had just come from, "You were just like Jiraiya," was the last thing he muttered before disappearing with the trees.

"What did he do to you guys?" I asked myself, then went on my way.

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

"There you are!"

"Hey, Piss," I said ignoring him, I was sitting under a tree, with Shikamaru watching the clouds.

"Piss?"

"Yeah, pissed himself when Tsunade yelled."

"Hm."

"What do you want?" I asked the ANBU, "Did the Akatsuki give you a hard time?" I smiled at his feathery form.

"The guy really wants to see you," he said, looking serious.

"Fine, but I hoped they gave you a push into the creek before they stuck glue & feathers on you," I said and got up, bidding Shikamaru a good day before following him to his white, and red car, it looked like a face when you look at it from the front.

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

Walking up the stairs to the ANBU head quarters, where this guy said that the one wanting to talk to me was waiting. It was a large building, probably cut into sections, or is bigger then it looked outside. Walking passed the glass doors, a few potted plants to the side, some seats, and what the heck? A coffee machine? Was that a box of donuts? Do I even want to know? Why is the meeting here?

"Your probably wondering why the meeting is here, I presume." The ANBU officer inquired, I just nodded, waiting for the answer, "We want to keep an eye on you, we don't trust this man much, we suspect he was the one that kidnapped you."

"How do.."

"You know the one whom saved you?" He asked as he stopped in front of a picture, "He was none other then Hatake Sakumo, or Kohona's White Fang," He pointed to the picture of the man. He looks familiar, and that name, Hatake, wasn't that Kakashi"s last name? "He was an ANBU, and we sent him to look for you," he said as he moved on from the picture. That was the same guy that saved from that..place. I turned and followed the ANBU; He looks familiar, wait isn't he Rokushō Aoi, can't be...

"I'm Aoi, if your wondering," he said, "He's in here," he motioned to the door, I looked at the door and started to wonder who this person really is. Aoi was walking towards another door, so I walked through the one he pointed out. I seen a man with black hair, and black eyes, he wore a black shirt with a high collar.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Madara," he put on a fake smile, even I can see through that, "You must be, Jintetsu Yuuki, correct?"

"Yeah, why call me here?" I asked him, I sat down across from him, we were in an interrogating room, I knew they were watching us from a two way window, and listening in on our conversation.

"I've come to ask you something."

"Like?"

"Will you agree to the terms that I am about to pass down?" Now I know something must be up, I can't say yes, but I can't say no. I watched him for a few minutes, sorting out my answer, a little trick I picked up from Itachi, comes in handy sometimes, when I want to annoy people or try to bide some time.

"Depending on the terms, I will choose to listen then make my decision."

"Very well put, I'm here to ask you to join with me. Later terms will be further discussed in the future when you have agreed," some help that was, it's like he's playing a head game, well two can play at that game.

"Why?"

"Further reason's will be discussed later on," well, time for plan 'B' Annoy the hell out of him.

"Why?"

"Because, people have ears," My god, he's making it easy.

"Why?"

"They were born with them."

"Why?"

"How else are you able to hear?"

"Off topic," Maybe he does know what he is doing, it's like he's been watching my whole life. He knows how to counter me, well maybe my first plan was the way to go after all, yup, think like an Uchiha. "What are the other terms?"

"As I said before, it will be discussed further in the future."

"Why want me to join with you?"

"I have reasons."

"Name one."

"Your smart."

"Are their other reasons?"

"Yes," Damn it! Trying to outsmart an Uchiha is not the smartest thing to do, I warn you, never, _ever_ try this at home, your brain might over load or something.

"When can we discuss this subject?"

"When you have agreed."

"Tell me some factors of why I should join you."

"Very well, I have asked you to join because there is someone that I want you to take down, only you know where, and who this person is, and you will be sent away after this is complete," What the hell? Who do I know that is a wanted criminal, and how do I know where this person is? Damn it, this must one of those days.

"I would like to discuss this further, before I make my decision."

"Very well," he said and took out a card, and started to write something down, "Meet me here, at this time," he got up and walked out of the door. I looked the card over; 2:15 pm tomorrow Park, hm a very public place, and tomorrow. He didn't say that I couldn't take someone along with me, but he didn't want to discuss things here with the ANBU watching.

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

Arriving back at the school I was walking back to the cherry trees, I heard people coming my way so I hid, hoping to catch something that I have missed.

"We have a meeting tomorrow in Professor Orochimaru's class, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu," that was Pein's voice, and who is this Orochimaru? Wait, doesn't he work at the school? Damn it! Why the hell can't I remember the guys names? Oh right, I hate their fucking guts. Alright, I guess it's time I talk to my own team about all this, and possibly my mother as well, if she doesn't rip my head off. Hm, this reminds me of what Jiraiya had said in her office, maybe he can be let in on the conversation as well.

**Oh, I'm so evil! lol, well there you go another chapter things are starting to pick up. Oh, and Sakumo, since he didn't have an occupation, I made him an ANBU officer, it seemed right for him^^ Kakashi has a part in this too, just like Tsunade, Jiraiya, Deidara, Madara (Tobi ;) yes, a little spoiler lol), Orochimaru (Oatmeal, lol I love that name makes me laugh), and Neko (Yuuki, or Kitari). Also, the meeting with Madara will be held, in the next chapter, or the chapter after the next, oh and what is the deal with Orochimaru, and the meeting with most of the Akatsuki? Only I know^^**

**Later :P**

**(^_\)**


	12. Plan's starts to unfold

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 12**

**Plan's starts to unfold.**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_Arriving back at the school I was walking back to the cherry trees, I heard people coming my way so I hid, hoping to catch something that I have missed._

_"We have a meeting tomorrow in Professor Orochimaru's class, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu," that was Pein's voice, and who is this Orochimaru? Wait, doesn't he work at the school? Damn it! Why the hell can't I remember the guys names? Oh right, I hate their fucking guts. Alright, I guess it's time I talk to my own team about all this, and possibly my mother as well, if she doesn't rip my head off. Hm, this reminds me of what Jiraiya had said in her office, maybe he can be let in on the conversation as well._

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

After explaining everything to my gang, they all agreed with the Orochimaru thing, luckily I remembered the name this time, but disagreed with the meeting with..what's his name? Damn..forgot another one. First Damion, then Oatmeal, and now... Marice, why is it that I think of more difficult names for them, when the original is easier, at least I think their original names are easier.

"Hey over there!" Sarah said waving a hand in my face, we all were sitting in our place, Mike had put up some swings for us to relax in.

"Huh? Yes?"

"Help me with this problem, I'm stuck," she said pointing at her math book, I agreed and helped her out, hoping it will get my mind off things for a while.

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

"Need a ride, hmm?" I was sitting outside of Tsunade's office looking up at the dark clouds, I choose to ignore that voice, hoping he will go away, "Need a ride, hmm?" she rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't need a ride," she said, thinking; Nor do I want one, from you anyways, and as if by pure luck, it started raining. Oh joy! (Sarcasm intended.)

"Can't have you sick, yeah," he said; is it just me, or did this conversation already take place from when we first met?

"It would have made my day, the best day ever," she said still looking at the clouds, before she was smiling up, now it was a frown thanks to the blonde that now decided to take a seat beside her and look up along with her.

"You call this a good day, hmm?" he asked turning his gaze to her.

"Yeah, the worst is always sunny with no clouds at all," she said, she wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him laughing, she could hardly tell since thunder started booming, and lightning was starting to flicker across the darkened sky.

"Is your mother really, Lady Tsunade, hmm?" he asked; Now he wants to know about my life? Didn't he get enough of it when I told him about me being an orphan? She thought not bothering to look at him as she spoke her next words after a few minutes have passed.

"Yeah."

"Oh, so you kept your original name, yeah?" Now placing her elbow on her knee, and her head in her hand she watched the light show; Why does he want to know? It's not like I loath each day with regret of being a cat. She thought and answered him once again, taking her time in doing so.

"Naturally."

"So, who was that guy who..you know.." he was staring at the sky once more, him copying her position on the side walk; Is he talking about the guy that did this to me? Or the one whom saved me? She pondered it for a bit; Well since he said 'You know,' so it must be the first option, she guessed and answered him.

"Donno, forgot his name."

"Do you really hate me, hmm?" looking over at him from the corner of her eye, she rose a brow at him; Was that sadness in his eyes? All well, won't bother me none, the longer I keep my distance from him, the more he will leave me alone. She decided and looked up at the sky again, and answered him, just like she did with the other questions he asked.

"Yes."

"Why, hmm?" bringing her hand down and looked over at him; Does he really want to know? Besides that surprise kiss when we first met? She thought and answered him.

"You have an annoying voice, your hair is styled like Ino's, and that quirk get's on my nerves also."

"Ino? Who is Ino, hmm?" again raising a brow; Is he really this dumb? She thought and looked out to the sky, hoping that it wasn't over.

"The Imp from hell, who is suppose to imitate my step sister," She answered shortly, and started to listen to how the rain drummed the ground with such rythem, that she just wanted to find the song that goes with it and start singing.

"Oh, that girl, you know she slaps like a sissy, hmm."

"Of course, she maybe Tsunade's real daughter, but she hated the training that she was put through, says it ruins her hair, or nails."

"Sounds like her, hmm," he laughed slightly; Funny, I don't find him annoying right now, probably something to do with the rain, yeah, it always calms me down. She thought as she continued to listen for the thunder to make a rift with the drums.

"Oh yeah, she's also a slut, going around with Sasuke, found out last week," found out wasn't what she was thinking, it was more like 'Shoved in her face' by the gloating blonde, saying that she found someone better then the Akatsuki; I think they were made for each other, if she can keep him for more then two weeks.

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah, what about your life?" She moved a rain soaked strand of hair from her eyes; It's your turn to be questioned, blonde. She thought, nearly purring to her thoughts.

"Nothing much to tell, it's not exciting as yours, hmm."

"How the hell is mine exciting?" she looked over at him a quizzled look on her face; I mean seriously, he's bound to have some stories of his life.

"Tsunade, hmm."

"That's everyday life," she waved it off like it was nothing, which it was, to her anyways.

"For you maybe, yeah."

"There you are, Deidara," Sasori called from behind them, she didn't bother to turn around, since she knew who it was, "Neko, what are you still doing here?"

"Just watching the clouds," she said going back to watching the rain pour down like a sheet threatening to cover the town in it's wetness.

"Right, forgot you like rainy days, thought you might get tired of them."

"No, just listening to them is like hearing drum beats, the lightning is like the spot light, and the thunder is like.."

"A guitar drift, you always used to say that when we were little."

"Yeah, you used to afraid of it, until I said that to you, then you started listening along with me."

"Yeah, always made up songs to go along with it," Sasori said looking up as well, "Good time to forget everything," he commented.

"Indeed," Neko said, almost purring, a flash of light blinded her on the ground, "Gah!" She shielded her eyes from the two devils trying to blind her completely.

"Hurry up!" she heard a familiar voice from the twin blinding lights, she growled slightly at the offending lights, and the person along with them; Rexy, I'll make your death painful, and slow. She thought already planing her friends death, and on how to cover it up to make it look like an accident.

"I was enjoying the silence," Neko called to the voice, she got up and looked at the two, "Oh sure, don't offer your umbrellas," she growled at them and started walking over to the car; Both of them have umbrellas and no one offered to shield me from the rain, I could freeze to death for crying out loud! "Later," she said to them before jumping in. Looking at them through the windshield, she seen that they wore the Akatsuki cloak, with dark umbrellas hanging over their heads, she rolled her eyes as the blonde winked at her, or did he blink? Now that she got a closer look at him, he does look kinda cute, blue eyes, blonde hair, his blonde bangs hanging over his left eye, his smirk devilish, she looked over to her friend as she opened the door and got in the red mustang.

"Have fun speaking with the sweet, smoking hot blonde?" Rexy smiled as she started the car, expect her to say something like that, Neko rolled her eyes and looked out her window.

"Would have been more fun if he just shut the fuck up," she commented back, and took one last glance at the blonde as they drove off back to her apartment.

She stood waiting for Marice, taking a quick glance at her cell phone's screen; Damn, he's ten minutes late! I should just leave him hanging. She thought and was about to turn and leave. She was considering on Jiraiya's words the other day.

-Flash Back to the office-

She waited in silence for the grown man to speak his thoughts; What the hell is this guy thinking? She thought, and already debating on wanting to find out or not, luckily she choose not to find out.

"There is this man that has been hanging around the school, on a few cases some of the student's claims that they have seen one of the Akatsuki member's going to the roof top to speak with this man up there. It seems that, from what I have collected, is that they are watching your every move, trying to plan out your, and their next motive. I have your old friend Zetsu to follow some of the member's of the Akatsuki, since he both works for them, and you, but is still his own free man. From what he has gathered is that this man Medeia, wants you for some reason, is why he is watching you, trying to see what you might do in a tough situation. I would watch yourself if I were you, you don't know what his connections are, or who he is, or where," Jiraiya said his arms folded, eyes closed; This must be serious. She thought and nodded, saying that she understood what he had just said.

-End Flash Back-

"Oh, I was expecting to see that you have not come," the dark haired male said coming up to her, a smile gracing his lips.

"I said I wanted to know the other terms," she said looking at him; Why want me to join with him? And who is this man that needs to be taken out? And why? She thought thinking of other questions that needs to be answered.

"You have the right to know," he said and sat down on the table near by, she followed him doing the same, but sitting on the opposite of him, watching him intently.

"Explain, everything," she said, wanting to know, and hoping that this have better not be a waste of her time.

"This man is known as, Orochimaru, and he has been doing illegal experiments all his life, he is currently working some place close to you, we have been watching his every move, but could not get close enough to nab him. We need you to work undercover for us, but to do so, you need to disconnect all your ties here, and think of no one else but us, and yourself. If you agree to join with us, you will be wiped off the planet for good, no one will know of your existence, they will all think you are dead, or missing," he said. He stayed quiet for a few moments, enough time for me to think his words over; Does this mean that I have to quiet school, leave everything behind and never come back? She thought as realization dawned on her.

"Of course, you have to complete the mission before you will be able to join with us, we just need a confirmation from you first, before we proceed on give more details of this man, and his doings," he stated, she was thoughtful for a moment before looking back up at him.

"How long will you give me to think about this?" she asked; I can't do it now, I still have much to do, before this happens. She thought.

"We will give you two months time, have your answer then," he said and got up to leave, she sat there and started to think; Madara, he works for the FBI, and if I agree to these terms, I will be made an agent under his command. First, I have to die. She thought, if she were to die, she would have to leave them and never come back, or see them, her friends, her mother, Ino she can forget, and the Akatsuki, well Pein made it clear the he disliked her for leaving them, so it was no trouble, but her other friends from the Akatsuki, that will be more difficult to leave behind. They were her first real friends since she left the orphanage, left behind her past, her sister; Yuuki, I miss you, why did that war have to start, why did that missile land near the orphanage? She thought, then shook her head, trying to fight back the stinging in her eyes. She got up and started to head to the school; I have two months to think about this offer, so, better make the best of that time. She thought getting in her black mustang, it was her worst day, the sun was shinning, only a few clouds dotted the blue sky.

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

"Did you get it?" his voice was deep, and rough, almost unable to hear.

"Yes, Kagami (1)," Itachi stated, handing the tall male a tape, "It has everything that Jiraiya, has said, and the conversations between Orochimaru, and the other Akatsuki member's, along with some information on Madara's plan. Of course, Jiraiya would mix the name up, I'm thinking that he was trying to protect, Kitari, also, she has said that someone was doing an experiment on her, it matches of what Orochimaru was doing, and the one whom saved her has a close relation to Hatake Kakashi," Itachi stated.

"I see, thank you, Uchiha Itachi for your help," he said, his dark eyes turning back to the grounds below, his medium black hair shifting in the wind slightly.

"Of course, Uchiha Kagami," he said and left the roof tops to meet the people on the ground level.

**And there we have it! Now, to proceed with the rest of the two months! What will happen until then? It was my sister's idea to stop there, and also, I think best when working on OpenOffice, is why this chapter looks better then the rest^^; Actually, I just downloaded it onto my laptop, and it does wonders! I love OO! It's my hero! Anyways, the funny parts will happen in the next chapter, wait till you see what Tobi does to Neko, and what Deidara will do when Kisame steps in! Muhahaha!**

**(1) Kagami Uchiha was a Konoha shinobi during the First Great Shinobi World War. He was part of a team consisting of Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzō Shimura, and Torifu Akimichi. He is assumed to have died at some later point, either in battle or during the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Yeah, not much is told about him, is why I choose him for this plot, also, I can manipulate him into any way I want, so, yeah, also, he only appeared in the manga.**

**-Proper Declaimer- I don't own Kagami, or other character mentioned in the story. The only one I own is, Yuuki Jentetsu, Kitari's sister. Neko, Mike, Sarah, Rexy, belong to my sister, Shadow Itachi x Shadow Unknown. And the Akatsuki, and other Naruto characters belong to, ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Later :P**

**(^_\)**


	13. Forgiveness?

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 13**

**Forgiveness?**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_"We will give you two months time, have your answer then," he said and got up to leave, she sat there and started to think; Madara, he works for the FBI, and if I agree to these terms, I will be made an agent under his command. First, I have to die. She thought, if she were to die, she would have to leave them and never come back, or see them, her friends, her mother, Ino she can forget, and the Akatsuki, well Pein made it clear the he disliked her for leaving them, so it was no trouble, but her other friends from the Akatsuki, that will be more difficult to leave behind. They were her first real friends since she left the orphanage, left behind her past, her sister; Yuuki, I miss you, why did that war have to start, why did that missile land near the orphanage? She thought, then shook her head, trying to fight back the stinging in her eyes. She got up and started to head to the school; I have two months to think about this offer, so, better make the best of that time. She thought getting in her black mustang, it was her worst day, the sun was shinning, only a few clouds dotted the blue sky._

_*****Star*****Star*****Star*****_

_"Did you get it?" his voice was deep, and rough, almost unable to hear._

_"Yes, Kagami (1)," Itachi stated, handing the tall male a tape, "It has everything that Jiraiya, has said, and the conversations between Orochimaru, and the other Akatsuki member's, along with some information on Madara's plan. Of course, Jiraiya would mix the name up, I'm thinking that he was trying to protect, Kitari, also, she has said that someone was doing an experiment on her, it matches of what Orochimaru was doing, and the one whom saved her has a close relation to Hatake Kakashi," Itachi stated._

_"I see, thank you, Uchiha Itachi for your help," he said, his dark eyes turning back to the grounds below, his medium black hair shifting in the wind slightly._

_"Of course, Uchiha Kagami," he said and left the roof tops to meet the people on the ground level._

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

Stretching out on the lovely cherry tree, smiling that she was now in heaven, and picking cherries from a bucket that had droplets of water running down it's sides. She purred, looking at the red cherry; I needed this, this morning was harsh, damn this blistering heat, and sun, why must you make my days? She thought frowning slightly, then went back to the cherry, purring again.

"Hey," someone called from below, "Get out of my tree, hm!" she frowned; Damn him and his annoying voice, why won't he leave me alone already!

"I thought this was Tobi's tree..." she said eating another cherry, ignoring the fact that he was pissed.

"It's both of ours, now out, hm!" yup, pissed.

"Get lost," she growled at him; Damn blonde, she thought and plucked a cherry, she knew that she shouldn't waste this wonderful red heaven but it had to be done. She threw it down at the blonde, successfully hitting him in the eye.

"Neko? Wasting... Cherries?" Sasori asked from another tree, "You really must want him to leave, you have never wasted a single cherry before.." he said.

"I said out!" Damion growled, "Or I'll pull you out myself!"

"Tobi beat you to it," Neko smiled, knowing that it will soon be true; Alright, I'm ready for yo... "Ah!" she yelled falling out of the tree, when a certain loud mouth yelled, "Tobi is a good boy!" right in her ear. She looked up at the sky, frowning; To think that I might throw all this away. She thought, Tobi brought down her wonderful beloved cherries to her. She looked over at the blonde, "Well I'm out," she growled at him, she seen him smirk and offer a hand to her.

"Hey, Neko," she heard a familiar voice, "Should have known that you'd be here," she looked over at the tall man and smiled abandoning her cherries and running over to him, hugging him tight.

"How are you, skinny?" she smiled up at him.

"Not bad, you and blondie still not getting along?"

"Are you kidding, she growled at him!" Sasori called out

"No, it was fucking roaring to me!" Hidan said in his loud mouthed voice.

"It was both," Itachi said from another tree he sounded like he was higher then all of them.

"Never knew that you could be so pissed at someone," Kisame laughed.

"I used to live with, Ino, and Tsunade, how the hell do you think I grew up hating blondes?" she asked shrugging.

"Tobi remembers, Tsunade!" Tobi yelled from the base of the tree, waving his arms, "She hit me with a frying pan once!"

"Then with a pot, a coffee maker, a picture frame, a tin can, a heavy wooden chair..." Neko said trailing off, everyone was laughing, while Tobi looked down, on the verge of crying. "All because you were being to loud that day when she had a hang over..."

"Tobi is sorry!" he started crying.

"Shush, that was a long time ago," Neko said looking at the crying boy, "Chill already," she knew that boys cried, she learned from her past experiences with them, that they cried. She still knew that they cried when something has upset them so, Tobi was the only one brave enough to still show it.

"O-okay," he sniffled, she rolled her eyes and looked over at Kisame.

"This Friday," he stated, smiling.

"This Friday?" she asked confused.

"Yeah," he smiled and walked over to his tree; That usually means something...what was it again?

"Neko!" she heard someone call her, turning towards the source, she smiled again, "Gangs. Our. Side.." Mike said heaving from the run; Must be on the other side of the school, she thought.

"Right," she said and he started going back the way he came, she followed after, "Look after my cherries!" she called to the Akatsuki.

"Alright, we will tuck them in, too!" Kisame yelled back laughing.

She came back, clothes tattered, some visible bruises, a few cuts, and a black eye. She was lucky that only switch blades were used; These people are getting out of control, my strength is not enough for this job. She thought and sat down at the base of a cherry tree, hoping to get in some rest, knowing that the, Akatsuki were in class by now, she should be safe from questions until the end of the day. Til then, rest was in order.

"What happened to you, hm?" thought too soon; Why, why the sun and not the rain? She thought looking up slightly to see, Damion sitting in the tree, feet dangling over the branch he was on.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned and wondering what he was doing out here, and not in class like any normal student.

"Just do, hm," he smiled, popping a cherry in his mouth.

"My life, is what happened," she said leaning back against the tree; Those kicks hurt, and punches, my body aches, she thought closing her eyes, well eye, since the other one was swollen over a while ago, thanks to the punch of a guy that was just following orders of the leader. She growled slightly just remembering what went wrong.

"I've noticed that you hate everyday, hm."

"Not true," she said trying not to growl at him, what was the use taking her anger out on someone this annoying?

"Then what is it, hm?"

"Nothing of your concern, Damion," she said, wanting this conversation to end; Why the hell does he insist of talking to me? She thought, lightly dozing off.

"Deidara, hm."

"Who?" She asked, snapping out of it when she heard his voice.

"My name is, Deidara, hm."

"Your point?" she asked, wanting to just float away, like she was doing not a moment ago.

"You never get my name right, it's not, Damion, it's, Deidara, hm."

"Should I give a fucking rats ass what your name is?" she asked starting to get annoyed with him.

"Yes, Cherry lips, hm," he said in a amused tone; I wonder what it would take to kill him right now, and not give a damn afterwords? Blowing him up sounds right, she thought, smiling faintly. If only she had her other eye to see, and get a correct range to actually hit him with a grenade; Where can I get one? Well that plan is out, maybe a chemical bomb? Nah, I would have to see, Oatmeal for that, and I don't want to see him any time soon. What can I use to blow this bastard up? She thought.

"Tree, hm."

"Wha?" she said breaking out of her train of thought; You have staled yourself some time, but how long with is last? She thought.

"Tree, hm," She looked up at him, and he had his hand stretched out towards a tall cherry tree; This shouldn't be hard, what does he mean? What about, Kisame, and Itachi's tree? She thought then got up and walked over to the tree, the branches were too high for her to climb, and jumping was useless.

"Let's see," she said to herself thinking; This is Itachi's tree, and Kisame's. Kisame like to show off to people, and Itachi just accepts it, and makes a way to work itself for him. So...she thought and started to walk around the tree hoping to find something that, Itachi might have left, for himself to climb up.

"Good luck," Damion said from his tree, "No one but, Kisame, and Itachi are able to get up there, hm."

"Tsk," she reached up from behind the tree, and her fingers came into contact with something soft, almost like a spider web, she pulled on it lightly and down came something heavy that landed on her head, "Ouch!"

"Climbing up is fruitless, hm," she looked out from behind the tree to glare at him, or try to, since she can't see through the leaves of his tree.

"I wasn't trying to climb it!" she growled at him and went to look at the rope that hit her; So that is how you get up, she thought a light smile on her lips. She started to climb the rope to one of the branches, once there she brought up the rope and put it where she thought it was in the first place, before she pulled it down.

"Give up yet, hm?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Hell no," she said, and started her climb up the tree; Itachi likes to see things, keep an eye out, so he would be the top branch of the tree, while, Kisame is...Right there, she thought seeing that his branch was only big enough for five people sitting, and two laying.

"You sound like your in the tree, hm."

"Good work, Sherlock," She commented sarcasm heavy in her voice, "How on earth did you figure that one out?"

"How did you get up there, hm?"

"Magic," she said and kept her climb to where she might find Itachi's branch.

"Where are you now, hm?"

"Still here," she said, she was nearing the top branch; Hello, what is this? She thought seeing that Itachi's branch was actually a small floor. She climbed onto it and looked at it, a black bean bag was there, along with a line of cards, above that she seen her small white plastic bucket hanging over head.

"Did you fall, hm?"

"I must have, cause right now, I'm in heaven," she said smiling, she grabbed her bucket and sat down on the bean bag. Everywhere she looked see seen cherries; It really is heaven! She thought smiling more.

"What is with you and cherries, hm?"

"When I was little, we never had any kind of berries, only, apples, oranges, and banana's, those got very tiring. When I first tasted a cherry was when I was with, the others, at, Itachi's place, his mother set out a bowl of different kinds of berries, with whip cream, and a cherry on top. I ate the cherry first, and was shocked that it didn't taste like an apple."

"You thought a cherry was a small apple, hm?"

"Heh, yeah," she smiled to herself, eating another cherry, she looked at the line of cards; Solitar, Itachi, you still like card games, huh? She thought smiling, she seen a note and read it.

'Neko,' It read; Okay, that is just freaky, Itachi, she thought and read more of it, now knowing it was for her. 'I'm having a bit of trouble with this, help me out, please?' she rolled her eyes; Typical, he's always trying to get me to help him with these things, she thought and went back to reading it, 'I couldn't trust the others with your cherries, so I took them up here. Knowing you, you probably figured how to get up here, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this.' She rolled her eyes again, 'Guess some things never change, like your love of cherries.'

She looked at the cards and studied it for a bit; This is so simple! She thought after looking through it for the second time, she wrote down what cards needs to be moved, and what ones that needs to be kept.

"Still there, hm?"

"Yeah, just playing cards with Itachi," she said and finished up, she wrote a small note to him for when he gets back.

'Itachi,

That game was simple, how can you not figure it out? In my words from yours, 'You can't trust me with your cherries, I have a way of tricking you up here to solve a simple game.' Seriously, you can be predictable sometimes, Itachi. Yeah, getting up here was easy, finding the rope hurts, you should find a better spot for it, so it won't hit me again. Some things had to change, but cherries are heaven, so..DON'T TOUCH HEAVEN AGAIN! Well not my heaven, unless I told you to protect it, _with your life_. I know your smirking at this XP'

"Itachi, is not even here, hm."

"How do you know?" she smiled, but then was confused when she heard him growl, "You don't like, Itachi much do you?"

"Fuck no," she smiled again, she knew that, Itachi can get on someone's nerves, she was just glade that it got on his nerves more.

"Care to explain?" she asked, wanting to hear how it started.

"No, hm."

"Bastard," she said and went back to eating her red heaven.

"Who's a bastard?"

"Damion, is," Neko smiled hearing Sasori's voice below.

"Deidara, hm."

"How is that?"

"Hm," she said faking that she was pondering about it.

"The day you two first met?"

"I'll get my revenge for that," she smiled.

"How will you do that? You can't blow him up, if that is what you were thinking."

"That has crossed my mind, but the material is to much work to get."

"Lazy."

"Yeah, but I grew up with, Tsunade, and Ino, it was bound to rub off."

"How did you get up there?"

"Magic," she smiled again, knowing that she told the same thing to, Damion.

"Where are you up there?"

"Top."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not that hard to get up here."

"Yeah right."

"Alright, so it is."

"So how is, Deidara a bastard?"

"Who?"

"Deidara."

"Who?"

"Damion."

"Oh, he has an annoying voice, and that stupid quirk, and appearing when I want peace and quiet."

"You wouldn't have found your cherries if I wasn't here, hm."

"I would have guessed where they were."

"How, hm?"

"It's simple for her to find her 'Heaven' with or without someone here to point it out to her, Deidara."

"How, hm?"

"No one knows, but her."

"And no one will ever know," she smiled, looking into her bucket, only one cherry left, "Damn it, I need to pick more," she said, eating the last one.

"Who's in my tree?"

"I would so jump out of this tree, if I didn't know that it would be killing myself in the process."

"Neko?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get up there?"

"Magic," her, Sasori, and Damion said together.

"Itachi?" she heard, Damion growl again.

"Seriously! What is behind that!" she questioned.

"Not telling, hm."

"Bastard."

"So that is what I walked in on."

"Indeed."

"Un."

"I'll tell."

"Really!"

"On Friday."

"That's days away!"

"To bad."

"What's too bad?"

"Pein," she partly growled.

"Yuuki," he said back equally pissed.

"Can I get the story behind that, hm?"

"Mind your own business," Pein, and Neko said, growling.

"Leader's quarrel.." Kisame said, probably to the other two.

"What are you doing here?" Pein asked.

"Cherries," she answered back, a small smile on her lips.

"Take what you can and leave," he said sounding even more pissed then before; He's not going to forgive me, I have to make it up to him at least..

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you."

"What is the deal? You can't even see me.."

"No, but hearing your fucking voice is pissing me off."

"I can't change the past you know!"

"You could have tried back then."

"It wasn't really my choice to move!"

"Right.."

"I wanted to stay just as bad as you wanted me too, but my past in Kohona was terrible!"

"All because of some guy might have raped you!"

"The only ones that I seen were taken away were boys, I was the only girl there!" she growled, wanting to go down and rip off his mouth.

"Why?"

"Who the fuck knows!"

"Then...why did you have to leave?"

"I just didn't want to stay there, even though you were my best friend, I just couldn't.."

"Neko, Pein.._best_ friends, hm?"

"Yeah, they were really close back then, maybe because they understood one another, also did she give you permission to use her nickname?"

"No..."

"Your so gonna get killed one of these days, Deidara," Kisame laughed.

"Sasori is right, we do understand each other, even after all these years," Pein said.

"Yeah..."

"I wouldn't stay there if that happened to me, either."

"Who would?"

"Idiots?"

"Hey!" Neko said a small smile on her lips, "Don't involve, Damion into this!"

"Who's..

"It's, Deidara!"

"You don't like, Deidara?"

"Who?"

"David?"

"Who?"

"Damion," Sasori, and Kisame said with a small laugh.

"Oh, no, not one bit," Neko said, relaxing in the chair again; Well that got settled quickly...

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled right in her ear.

"Ah!" she yelled jumping slightly, and fell off the small floor, she caught a branch just before she hit the ground.

"Tobi you ass hole!" Neko growled jumping down the branch she caught, which was close to the ground, now looking up at the tree, she watched, Tobi climb down to the first branch with her bucket in hand.

"Sorry, Tobi just wanted to say hi, and how you got in, Itachi's tree?" He handed her white bucket, that was now full of cherries, "Tobi filled it for you!" he said more happy then before.

"Your so weird, even as a kid..." Neko said taking the filled bucket from, Tobi, "Thanks."

"Tobi is just happy!" he declared, "So how did, Neko-chan get in, Itachi's tree?"

"Magic," her, Kisame, Damion, and Sasori said together.

"Wow!" he sounded astonished, she walked over to the creek and sat down, placing her bucket in the water. For a moment she thought she seen a spark in the bucket, then thought better of it, they were only cherries after all.

"Still wondering about the structure?" Sasori asked watching her.

"I was gonna say you, but you hate to get wet, then Kisame, but he wouldn't do this, only place them in a pyrimid, Itachi doesn't give a damn, neither does, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, or Konan, Tobi is to hyper to stay to one task, Pein is..well Pein."

"So the only choice left is, Deidara."

"Yeah...wait..who?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Damion."

"Oh...I guess, but then I thought it has all ways been here..."

"Do you see any moss on those steps?"

"No."

"It's not that slimy?"

"Ew, I hope not.." she took her cherries out, a new thought in mind, involving a might be slimy square rock; Wonder who made this...it's so awesome, she thought watching the water run down the stairs.

*****Star*****Star*****Star*****

"You know, those cherries have stopped her from quickly turning back, she hardly needs to pills anymore, and she has taken her fair share of blood around the school."

"Yes, but will they keep her secret? Those two boys.."

"I hope so, one of them is her good friend from childhood, too bad we had to move because of it."

"Yeah, that man sure did a number on her.."

"Yes, I just wish it were different."

"You and I both, any news on the FBI investigations around the school? There has been a lot of them around."

"No, and I'm the principle...I wish I knew what was going on."  
"So do I..Maybe it has something to do with that teacher, or the Akatsuki and their relationship with The Cold Voice?"

"Possibly, Neko in general?"

"She does know of the man that has tested on her, and she was trained under your care."

"Yes, I trained her for this, I just hope she will be able to use it for the greater good."

"Relax, you taught her well. She will be fine."

"I know, the top agent made an offer to her, I just don't know what he might do to get her..."

"Maybe he already has?"

"Well if it has, then she hasn't decided yet, or she is just waiting."

"Waiting is good, shows that she has great patients, and the work that she might be doing, that will prove as a plus to, Madara."

"Yes, and he is probably testing her abilities."

"The only thing he will be seeing is the best at work, and right now, she is just relaxing."

"Yeah, I told her to hold back until her strengths are really needed. You see that fight with the gangs? She was still holding back, and not giving a single hit to them, just, dodging their attacks."

"She listens well, and knows when to show her greatest strengths."

"Yes, she only wanted to protect them, but to do that, she must hurt a few people in the process."

"Like, Pein?"

"Yes, he must have took it really hard, for them to start a gang war against each other."

"So you have been keeping track of everything around the school."

"I have to, she leaves her papers on my desk, instead of my own papers."

"You know that blonde kid that goes to see her everyday?"

"Yes, his name is Namikaze Naruto, and his father Namikaze Minato, they came in the other day to talk to her."

"I was thinking, that I should train, Naruto."

"Why?"

"Neko might fail on one of her missions if she were to accept."

"It's fine with me, but it's your god kid that has to decide."

"I know."

**There we go, another chapter, and longer^^ worked extra hard on this one, and typing like crazy to get it up faster. Just so you know that is, Tsunade, and Jiriya talking at the end^^; Tobi is still scaring the heck out of, Neko, and Itachi can't solve a simple card game...Nice cherry tree though^^ And what is happening on Friday with Kisame and Neko? Does Pein forgive Neko yet? Maybe...And Neko still can't get Deidara's name right, or she doesn't want to.. Till then.**

**Later :P**

**(^_\)**


	14. Ball, Fish, Frying Pan

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 14**

**Ball, Fish, Frying Pan**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

"_You know that blonde kid that goes to see her everyday?"_

"_Yes, his name is Namikaze Naruto, and his father Namikaze Minato, they came in the other day to talk to her."_

"_I was thinking, that I should train, Naruto."_

"_Why?"_

"_Neko might fail on one of her missions if she were to accept."_

"_It's fine with me, but it's your god kid that has to decide."_

"_I know."_

*star*star*star*

Munching on her piece of heaven -a cherry- that she kept with her always, she was talking to, Rexy out in front of her mother's office. She smiled, hoping not getting killed in her mother's presence during their talk when she would go in the office. Rexy was only wishing her luck, and talking about the good ol' days. Some how they stumbled on the conversation with her involving the blonde, when they first met, oh what wonder conversation it was. (Sarcasm included.)

"I've noticed, that your best days are the rainy days, could it be that when it rains that something good will always happen to you?" Rexy asked Neko, moving from the conversation from the blonde to her good and bad days.

"Dunno," Neko answered truthfully; Now that she's mentioned it, something good always happens to me when it rains. But, my worst day was when me and that blonde first met, then things started to clear up. And again it rained when I was cloud watching and he was there, hm... very odd.

"Hey!" Rexy called out, a bit frustrated that her friend spaced out on her.

"Huh..what?" Neko asked, her thoughts shattered when, Rexy yelled; was that the proper way to describe it? She thought, paying attention to, Rexy again.

"I was saying that, every time it's sunny, you claim that it's your worst day," Rexy said, rolling her eyes, "Care to explain?"

"Well, I'm not sure, it always seems that something bad always happens when it's nice and sunny, and something good happens when it's raining. People say that sunny days are good, and raining is bad, but for me it's the opposite," Neko explained, looking up at the sky, it was drizzling today, but it was a bit sunny out; Something good, and something bad, what could be the bad part? She thought, then turned back to, Rexy.

"That is very odd," Rexy mused, "Now sing, 'I must not chase the boys, by play'!"

"What verse? And why?" Neko asked, rather suspicious; Does she plan on recording me, again? I just got rid of the other two, and now this..

"I want to give into the woman in me,

I want to be someone they don't want me to be.

The moral of this story,

Is I got no choice.

I must not chase...Deidara?" Rexy said, looking past, Neko's shoulder.

"What?" Neko said confused, turning to look at her friend, she was looking up at the clouds when she sang that verse, and was shocked that her friend would say that.

"Hey, miss me, hm?" Oh great, him again..

"Actually, we were just talking about you," Rexy smiled, Neko turned to look at, Damion; No were not talking about him, that was a few topics ago.

"Neko, you ready?" she heard someone calling her from a nice shiny black car, that just happened to pull up. Looking over at the vehicle, she smiled knowing who it was; Well, prince charming has just arrived, she thought her smile still there; what does he want?

"For what?" she asked, her smile fading lightly.

"The Masquerade ball is coming up, and you have agreed to be our date," she heard, Kisame from behind her, and turned to look at him; Oh yeah, we were going to pick out outfits, today.

"Oh right," Neko said, her smile returning, completely forgetting about, Rexy, and Damion.

"What!" Rexy called out, well now she remembered them, "You agreed to be, Itachi, and Kisame's date!" She turned to her friend; Well you sure are a genius, she thought.

"Yeah," Neko smiled again, she wasn't sure, but she thought she heard, Damion growl, she might have been mistaken.

"When did this happen!" Rexy was yelling again, probably from the shock of it.

"Yesterday, I was hanging around the cherry trees, and the others were starting to leave, both asked me at the same time," Neko smiled again; even though they all questioned my black eye, and bruises, seems like, Itachi was more worried then, Kisame.

"Hurry up, I want to get this over and done with!" Kisame called opening the door to, Itachi's car, whom was smiling from the drivers side, "Also, Deidara, close your mouth," she was about to walk over to where Kisame stood and get in when she heard someone calling for her.

"Hey, Neko!" She turned to see who called her, she smiled when it was, Sasori, "Can you help me with an art project?" he asked.

"Huh, sure, but it will have to wait.." she was cut off before she could tell him the time.

"Make it quick, it's due tomorrow," he said.

"Damn you!" Neko said, "You always have to come to me at the last minute, why is that?"

"Wasting daylight!" Itachi called, starting to become impatient.

"Better hurry," Sasori said turning to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah," she said and walked towards the car again, and turning to say, "Sometimes I wish I can strangle you!" Neko called out to her friend.

"That's like trying to out swear, Hidan," Kisame smiled.

"No it would be like, trying to drown a fish," Neko countered, smiling at him.

"After you, M'lady," Kisame smiled holding the car door open for her.

"Thank you, kind sir," Neko smiled, getting in, he closed the door for her, and got in the back seat behind her, she turned to see, Itachi getting in and starting the car, and drove away from the court yard.

"Here, take this," Rexy said to, Deidara, handing him, Neko's cell that she still had.

"Why, un?" he asked rather confused, but wanting to just take it and walk away, wondering what kind of secrets she had in the little device.

"Just take it," she said placing the object in his hand and walked away, he looked down at it, and looked to where the car Neko was in was getting smaller and smaller. He frowned and pocketed the technology, not even bothering to look through it.

"Alright, I give up, what are we doing again?" Neko asked almost feed up with the silence of the two.

"Picking out our outfits," Kisame smiled, knowing that they finally won the silence game.

"Okay..." Neko said a bit suspicious of her old childhood friend; What does he have up his sleeve?

"I see you in a lovely..." Kisame started, but Neko cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Please, not a mini skirt!" Neko was a bit horrified by the fact, she knew that, Ino would go in a mini skirt if she had the choice.

"Nice try," Kisame said, smiling, "a dress," He finished his other sentence, "a nice one too," Kisame smiled, "with a butterfly mask, and me and Itachi with.." again, Neko cut him off.

"Devil masks?" she smiled, trying to get back at him in his own game; You still haven't changed, Kisame.

"Very funny, you'll be in gold, and silver, while me and Itachi are in.." he said moving on to the color of their dress suits.

"Red velvet?" She interrupted him, just to get on his nerves.

"We are not devils!" That got him, she smiled, knowing that she was drawing him in to her trap.

"Why not? You two sure suit it," she said, wondering how far she could push him.

"Let me finish," Kisame said, calm; Darn, it's going to take more then this to get him.

"Why not wait till we actually get there?" Itachi asked, feed up with the two getting on each others nerves, that was starting to get on his.

"Good idea, make it a surprise!" Kisame smiled; Darn, can't get past, Itachi..

*****star*****star*****star*****

Neko sat in a chair, waiting for the two, to come out of the dressing rooms, "Damn..Left my cell with, Rexy..." she said going through one of her pockets to find her cell only to realize that, Rexy still had it; How am I going to pass the time now? She thought and leaned back on her chair, her dress already picked out, courtesy of, Itachi, and Kisame; I just hope she's keeping it safe.

"Itachi, you almost ready?" Kisame said from the room beside, Itachi's; This is going to be a long day, she thought, starting to count the black and white tiles on the floor.

"I can't zip up my pants.." Itachi said through the door.

"Too much information, Itachi!" Neko said, snapping out of her boredom quickly; This is what happened not to long ago...

"I think you grabbed a small size," Kisame said through the door; this is all to familiar...

"I think so too," Itachi replied.

"Don't go into that conversation when I'm still here!" Neko said, felling that her cheeks were starting to burn.

"Were talking about pants," Kisame said, she put her head on her knees; Shut up about it, "What was the size you picked out?" he asked his next door neighbor.

"I'm out of here!" she said getting up and walking away from the dressing rooms; Never again... she thought walking around the store; I still can't believe that happened..in my own house..

"You're here too?" She looked over to where the voice sounded, once again snapping away from her train of thought, "Neko!" Ino jumped out of no where and hugged her to death, "Save me," she harshly said in her ear; good a small distraction, even though I didn't ask for it..

"From what?" she asked Ino, a bit annoyed by her tone.

"From that!" Ino pointed to someone jumping around above the racks, when she looked she almost laughed herself to death.

"Ino! Ino!" he said after each jump, "Ino!" he jumped again, "Ino!" and again, searching for her sister.

"Please help..." Ino looked like she was going to cry; I shall enjoy your pain.

"Tobi?" Neko called out, "Is that you?" She said happily, glad for once of his alarming appearance, of orange, and black.

"Neko!" Again something crashed into her, hugging her tight, she didn't even have a chance to see if it was him or not, but the action sure gave it away; Hurray for, Tobi and his silliness!

"How could you, your suppose to be my sister!" Ino whined; Funny you never treated me like one.

"Oh shut it," she pushed, Ino off of her, disgusted by her appearance of the horrible mini skirt, and a very reviling shirt, and patted, Tobi on the head, "Tobi, what are you doing here?" she asked, hoping for a distraction from her sister now.

"Tobi was looking for a suit for the ball! Ino was helping, Tobi pick one!" Tobi said, letting, Neko go, "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing, but I'm helping, Kisame, and Itachi," she smiled at him; I hope that passed.. she thought remembering back at the dressing rooms where they started talking about the small sized pants.

"I heard that they both asked you to go!" Tobi said, you can practically hear the smile in his voice, and his actions, waving his arms in the air like a lunatic.

"Yeah, they did," she smiled; Wonder how long he's been like this..

"So your going with both of them?" Tobi asked, she could practically see the stars shining in his eye, contrary of the orange swirling mask he had on.

"Yeah," she said, she didn't need to talk much, he did most of the talking, all she had to do was answer, yes, or no.

"I thought that Deidara-Sempai was going to ask you," now this set her back; Who is Deidara, and why would he want to ask me?

"Who?"

"Deidara-Sempai."

"Uh..."

"Isn't he the guy that kissed her?" Ino said, Neko figured that she was getting tired of just listening, and wanted to join in on the conversation.

"Damion?" Neko asked, remembering the blonde guy; Why does he always come up in conversation?

"No, Deidara," Ino said, starting to become frustrated by her sister's idiocy.

"Who?" Neko asked; Who the hell is, Deidara?

"Ah screw it," Ino said throwing her hands down and started to walk away from the two.

"Ino wait! Bye, Neko, see you at the ball!" Tobi said, going after, Ino; Is there something going on between the two? Or is it just me?

"Yeah," she smiled and started to continue to walk around the store, wanting to keep as far away from, Itachi, and Kisame for a while longer.

"Hey, Neko," she heard another person calling her, turning to see, Crystal, her good friend and with...Damion? She looked at the two; Two blondes together..is that good or bad? She thought.

"Hey..." she said to, Crystal, she seen that, Damion scowled, and look away; What's his problem? She thought paying more attention to, Crystal then him.

"Surprising to find you here," Crystal said smiling brightly.

"I'd say the same for you.." she replied; How did these two meet?

"Word says you, Itachi, and Kisame are going to the ball together."

"True," she answered, wanting to ask some of her own questions.

"Seriously!"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"Lucky, no one's asked me yet," she said a bit down; Aw, why not go with, Damion? She thought and was about to say so.

"I can't get my zipper!" she heard Itachi yell, and Damion growl; Oh damn...I'm back where I started.

"Let me help you!" Kisame called out, a bit too happy to do so; Oh no..It's starting all over again.. she thought looking towards the door out of the store, thinking that she should make a run for it.

"This sounds interesting.." Crystal smiled, going to the source of the noise.

"Ah! Kisame, that hurts!" she heard Itachi say; This can't be happening...It just can't... she thought, starting to panic on the inside, her face remained emotionless.

"Itachi! Hold still!" she started to chew on her bottom lip; I can't take anymore of this! She thought.

"Do you have music on you?" she asked Damion.

"Kisame! No it hurts!"

"Yeah," he said taking out a black I pod and handing it over to her, she took it and placed the headphones in and turned it on full blast; Much better, she thought, and started to listen to the music on the device; Metallica, nice..

"Just a little.."

"Ah!"

"It's not that bad!"

"It's huge, and it hurts! Ah!"

"Almost.."

"Ah!"

"There! That wasn't so bad now was it?" from the look, Damion made, it sounded bad; Good thing I can't hear it, but I'm guessing he regrets willingly giving me the I pod, she thought and looked over to see a red faced, Crystal, she seen that her mouth was moving but she didn't think that the question was directed at her. Until an ear bud was pulled away and into, Crystal's ear.

"Sounds like...Metallica," she said looking at, Neko, she just nodded, and changed the song, wondering what else, Damion was listening to.

"Alright, you have the right size now?" Kisame said appearing out of no where, she looked up at the two.

"Yes," Itachi said, it looked like he was limping; Did..they..really.. she never finished her thoughts when, Kisame took her arm and started dragging her towards the clerk, she took off the other ear bud and tossed it back to, Damion, which he caught it with ease.

"So we all agree that we have to go separately?" Kisame asked, grinning. They were in the car, this time, Kisame was sitting up front.

"Yes," Itachi answered, from where she was sitting it sounded like he was embarrassed.

"Yeah.." Neko said watching the two carefully; Are they..

"Our masks a surprise, right?" Kisame asked, again smiling.

"Yes," Itachi stated.

"Yeah..." she said starting to become suspicious, "I hate to ask this but what the hell happened back there?" she asked, fearing the worst; If they..I don't need to know.. she thought remembering what had happened back in her own home with her friend, and his boyfriend...whom she walked in on..

"Itachi's..."

"It got stuck in the zipper..." Itachi said harshly; Okay, nothing that bad, but still to much information...

"And it was pink," Kisame put in; way to much information.. "Huge, and as he says, it hurt," Kisame was grinning again.

"Alright stop right there," Neko said when Kisame was about to open his mouth to embarrass Itachi more, for all she knew she could have saved Itachi from flipping out on Kisame, and killing them all, "Kisame, that is way to much information! And I don't need to know any more of it," she said folding her arms, and leaning back against the seat.

"You thought me and Itachi were.."

"It was only a thought, now shut it," she growled at them both.

"Alright, what happened?" Kisame asked after a moment of silence.

"The sun is what fucking happened," she growled and looked out of the window, seeing that it was raining.

"You don't like it when it's sunny?" Kisame asked.

"No, it makes my life worse just knowing it's there," she said.

"How is that?"

"It was sunny when I walked in on my friend and his boyfriend in my house," she said.

"Oh...huh.."

"It's when I really started liking rainy days, because nothing ever bad happens when it rains."

"I see," Kisame, the car was silent again.

"You've always liked the rain, when we were little, it must be heaven here for you," Itachi commented.

"Hn."

They arrived back at the school, she made a run for it for her car before her dress got wet, then went over to the dorms. She followed, Kisame, and Itachi up, listening to them talk lightly to themselves.

"Sasori is in that one," Kisame pointed out as they made their way to their own rooms. She looked around the hall, it was nice, carpeted floor, a warm glow from the lighting, it was calm, quiet, and somehow welcoming. She knocked on Sasori's door, and waited, he opened the door to her.

"Took you long enough," he said and closed the door when she walked in.

"Sorry, Itachi, and Kisame are slow at times," she said and sat down on his bed, seeing the other covered in clay.

"Take a fighting stance," he said as he set his easel and paints, she did as he wanted, holding her left hand up, palm showing, her right leg back, and left one bent at the knee low to the ground, she held her right at her side, ready to punch at nothing. She had on her cloak, leaving her claws at home, since her mother forbid her of having them around school grounds. She stood like that, until Sasori said she could move, it was late into the night now, "were going to have to finish tomorrow," he stated.

"Alright," she said, sounding a bit tired.

"I've only finished the outline of it, I'll paint it tomorrow in class," he said and started putting everything away, "can you make it there?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and noticed that, Damion was already sleeping on the other bed -still- filled with clay, he came in and watched the two talk about nothing really, mainly about the times they got in trouble, or when he got hurt and he was terrified of her mother. She noticed that, Damion laughed when she commented on him having nightmares of her mother, and him still claiming that he still does.

"See you tomorrow," he said, she walked out smiling back at him, she walked down the hall, it still having that warm glow, and welcoming feeling to her.

She drove back to her apartment, the rain light, which made it clear to see the road ahead of her, she glad for that, she always hated driving in the dense rain, and that was on her worst of days. Taking her dress, and school bag she ran to the building, pushing a button locking her car, and entering a password that would let her in. She walked to her door and used a key to open the door and walked in, she smiled at her quiet apartment, her curtains drawn to show that it was still raining, and the window open slightly to let the nice cool fresh air in. She placed her things on her bed and walked back to the living room, she seen her favorite picture and smiled, walking to it and sat down in front of it.

"_What does it symbolize, Sasori?" her five year old self asked._

"_You," Sasori answered her, she looked and seen him smiling, paint still on his cheeks._

"_Really?" she asked and looked back at the picture he had just finished painting._

"_Yeah," he said, "I've seen the way you fight, you prowl like a tiger, low to the ground, and you growl giving a warning to your victim," he said showing the tiger in the picture._

"_Go on," she said looking at it more closely._

"_And the fire, it represents your furry when you attack, when you attack, you strike them first then release all hell on them," Sasori said, still smiling, "You also ball up your fist to make it look like your going to paw them down, and your eyes give such a feline look to it when your mad," he added._

"_Your to observant," she laughed, and looked back at the picture of the tiger looking like it will attack at any second, it's fur replaced with fire, she watched as it moved before her eyes, prowling on the ground low, then giving a warning growl, and striking with it's paw, claws still sheathed, then letting all hell loose, in a furry of strikes, bites, and anything else that it uses as a weapon._

"_You like it," Sasori asked, smiling._

"_Yeah, your an excellent artist, it looks so real, and it draws you in," she said turning to her friend, smiling._

"So, I'm like a tiger in flames?" Neko said to herself as she watched the painting above her black leather couch. She stood up and touched it, seeing her friends sloppy small signature on the side, she seen a few spots of paint misplaced, and the eyes were almost drooping.

*Star*Star*Star*

Laughing, running, jumping, dodging, raining, she watched as, Rexy laughed her head off, and seen Kisame running around chasing Mike, and see that, Crystal was jumping rope with, Sasori, and Tobi, while Mike dodged every thing in his way just to get away from the, 'Shark', as Kisame put it, that was trying to eat him. The rain made her day as she watched the chaos before her.

"Chomp! Chomp!"

"Ah! He's gonna eat me!"

"Cinderella dressed in yella,"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"You're all nuts," Neko said, smiling at them, she sat on the bench in the court yard, she seen that, Crystal and Sasori changed places, and Mike chasing, Kisame with a frying pan that he got from who knows where. Rexy was still laughing, pointing at Mike, swinging the frying pan, and Kisame running for his life, claiming that he was going to get gutted and cooked for dinner.

"I'm going to enjoy cooking your ass!"

"Ah! Someone save the, 'Shark'!"

"Aw, Sasori tripped...again"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

It was like that when she went into the office, and when she got out. Alive, thankfully. She had to go into the office, since someone found her cell that, Rexy lost, somehow. She was surprised that her cell started to ring, indicating that she gotten a text, 'So that is why, Sluggy was pissed, this thing won't stop ringing..' she thought a smile on her lips knowing that she can even bother her mother without actually being there.

**Right, I'm stopping there just to bug some of you, and the chapter is, once again, long^^**

**So now, what did, Deidara do to, Neko's cell? And why did Rexy leave it with him in the first place? Dunno, it's her own reasons, and since I'm not doing her prov. No one will ever know her reasons for doing so.. Only I will know -Insert evil laughter- well, then, I should get the next chapter for Lifeless Time up soon.**

**Word count: 4,599**

**Characters: 22,466**

**Pages: 7 ½**

**Later**

**(^_\)**


	15. Hi?

**I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 15**

**Hi?  
**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_It was like that when she went into the office, and when she got out. Alive, thankfully. She had to go into the office, since someone found her cell that, Rexy lost, somehow. She was surprised that her cell started to ring, indicating that she gotten a text, 'So that is why, Sluggy was pissed, this thing won't stop ringing..' she thought a smile on her lips knowing that she can even bother her mother without actually being there._

***star*****star*****star***

She was once again posing for Sasori in the large art studio, it was during class time, so by now she was pretty much bored. Since this was a different place, he had to redo the whole thing, of course he was pissed, and so was she. This time she took a more comfortable fighting stance, standing on one foot, a hand pulled back, and she was leaning forward some, another hand was stretched out, it was like she was ready to run while holding a bow and arrow, she knew that, Sasori would come up with something to fill in for the rest. He always had.

"Your late.." Sasori commented to someone that he probably knew, she couldn't tell because her back was facing the main door, she wanted to look a the artwork while she stood still. "Just a little longer, I'm almost done shadowing it in," he said to her, knowing that standing in that position would have it's toll on her.

"Hn.." she said lazily, not really paying any attention, she found that paying attention to only one thing could be boring, and would cause her to fall asleep. So she started listening to the rain outside, looking at the different drawings, paintings, clay models, and other art work that was laying on the floor or pinned to the wall.

"How long has she been standing like that..?" someone whispered to another.

"She was like that when we arrived here, and there was a few classes before us," another whispered.

"Three hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty two seconds," she answered the whispering people, "Yes? I can hear you... hell no... okay well maybe.." she said, to hardly anyone.

"I'm going to take that thing away from you," Sasori said, partly growling out the words.

"Fine, Rexy, I have to go," she said pushing a button she had between her finger and thumb, "I still can't believe that you would miss two classes, just to finish this project, Sasori," she said, trying to see if she can get away with a little small talk.

"Since the lighting here is different, I have to redo the whole thing," he said.

"We should have just finished it last night," she told him.

"That would have taken most of the morning to finish," he said.

"Still," she started, "You could have finished it by memory, you hardly sleep at night.."

"I had other work to finish," he cut in, "now shut up."

Another forty minutes passed by, before, her mother came crashing in, she didn't flinch like the others', she was used to those outbursts.

"There you are!" she suddenly called out, "...how long have you been standing like that?"

"Almost four hours," she told her mother.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah," she said, she heard a chair move, and figured that her mother was sitting down, "I'm guessing you want me to do some paper work?" she asked her.

"It's a mountain!" she called out, causing people to flinch again.

"I'll get to it, when I'm done here," she told her.

"Your an angel!" she sighed, she could hear the smile in her voice.

"Only when I want to be," she smiled slightly, thirty long minutes passed by, before, Sasori announced that she can move, she nearly fell over when she heard that.

"Painful, isn't it?" she heard, Sasori say, she could hear him smiling behind the canvas.

"Yes," she sighed and sat down in an empty chair, "didn't think I could last another minute.

"That's absolutely amazing," her mother awed, "Four hours, and thirty five minutes."

"Delightful," Neko commented, closing her eyes for a moment, she never thought that standing still would tire her out. Although it was pretty boring just standing there, good thing she had something to look at.

"I looked at your text messages the other day," Tsunade suddenly said.

"And?"

"How could she say such awful things?"

"She always says them, twelve times a day."

"I should punish her," Tsunade said, partly growling.

"Hm," she thought for a moment, "maybe throw her in with kindergarten kids."

"Yes, and have her baby sit them!"

"Actually," Neko smiled, "Handcuff her with, Tobi."

"Brilliant!" Tsunade said, standing up quickly, "All we need are handcuffs..."

"Good point," she thought for a moment, "I know someone that can lend me a pair," she said opening her eyes finally, surprised to see a painting in her face.

"What do you think?" Sasori asked, she looked the painting over, it had her with her hair down, holding out a bow, with an arrow, a blank look, and her cloak. Beside her was this tiger, with flames for fur, and looking at you intently. Around her were cherry blossoms, with petals floating around her.

"I'm still like a tiger to you?" she asked.

"Yeah," she seen that the corner of his mouth twitch slightly.

"And the cherry blossoms?"

"You maybe fierce, but you are still a girl," she heard him say, "Allow me to explain."

"Please do," she said, she remembers this, where he would show her any kind of painting and tell her about it in his observation, and from someones point of view, it was like he was telling a story.

"You stand there, ready to fire at someone, holding your own ground, then suddenly he sees the great feline next to you, but only seeing it as a shadow, when he looks into your eyes, he can still see the same tiger staring back at him. He can see the fire behind you, only flaring lightly, then you shot, only giving a warning, once that warning has passed, you wait and see if he would take the warning, but he doesn't, he still thinks that you are just a mere girl, acting brave.

Then you go for a threat, causing the tiger to strike the air, growling, you watched as he flinches away slightly, but he is still holding his ground, then you, and the great beast beside you go in and release all hell on the poor stupid man. You watched as the life in his eyes leave and you look towards the sky, as it rains, cherry blossom petals."

"That is.." Neko started, replaying what he had just said, "just..awesome," she smiled.

"Yeah, it's not the normal rain you would expect, but it's good to change some of it," he smiled.

"You know," she started, "I still have the other painting you did, when we were younger," she smiled, he was shocked to hear this, he didn't expect her to keep something for that long.

"Really?" he asked, she smiled and nodded, "That thing, must be chipping away by now."

"Nope, it's still there, you can still see every line, and the paint hasn't chipped away yet."

"You should have seen her, she wouldn't let anyone touch it, not even, her sister," Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah, because I know she would ruin it," Neko said, "Had an alarm system set up, and every time she goes into my room it would go off, and I would come and kick her ass."

"Yeah! And you fight dirty!" she heard someone shriek, "Now, when I get my hands on that painting you can bet it will be ruined!"

"I'd like to see you try," she purred, smirking at her sister.

"Warning," Sasori commented, quietly to himself.

"I will and I will destroy that painting to," she called out, pissed.

"Oh really? Well what about the rumors that have been spreading around?" Neko asked her sister.

"What rumors?"

"The one I told, Hidan about," Neko smiled.

"Strike," Sasori said, watching the two.

"You did no such thing!"

"Oh yeah?" Neko smiled and pressed a number and pushed send, "Hidan, you know that piece of paper? Yeah, it wasn't really for Ino, but it is about her, think you can spread that around? Great," she smiled more and shut her cell. She looked over to see that Ino was as white as a sheet.

"What..what did you write?" she asked, almost horrified.

"You'll see," she purred, smiling, she watched as Ino made a run for the door.

"All hell breaks loose," Sasori said.

"Wow," Tsunade said, "Sasori was right about you being a tiger," she commented.

"Exactly, which is why you must watch yourself around her, either in fighting, or something else, she can used your best quality and turn it against you," Sasori said.

"Hanging around, Itachi pays off," Neko smiled, then heard someone growl beside her, "Am I ever going to know about that?" she asked no one in particular.

"No, un," Damion said, standing up and walking away.

"You might, if you actually remember his name," Sasori said.

"What is his name?" she asked.

"Deidara, hm!" Damion called out from beside the open doors.

"Who?" she watched as he gave a yell and walked out slamming the doors shut, "his name is, Damion? Right?"

"No," Sasori shook his head, "What does he have to do, for you to know his name?"

"Hm," she thought for a moment, "if he does something that makes me respect him, then maybe I'll remember his name."

"That's it?" Sasori asked.

"I said maybe, doesn't mean I will," she said and stood up stretching. Her mother did the same.

"Well it's official, you have two blondes that are pissed at you," Tsunade commented walking towards the doors calmly.

"I didn't know you were mad at me," Neko said, smiling slightly.

"Not me!" Tsunade yelled turning to face her, she seen that everyone in the room flinched expect for, Neko.

"Then who?"

"David!" Tsunade called out.

"Who?"

"Damion," Sasori whispered to her.

"Oh, I didn't know he was mad," she smiled.

"You just love getting on peoples nerves, don't you," Tsunade said, giving a bored expression.

"No, I like getting into their heads, bugs them more," Neko smiled and walked out of the room, waving bye to, Sasori.

"Your just perfect," Tsunade said quietly to herself.

"Perfect?" Sasori questioned, almost fearing to get hit with a desk.

"She has a month and a half," Tsunade said to him and left. He watched the door for a bit thinking of what, Lady Tsunade had just said; She said she was perfect, and that she has a month and a half, I should look into this, I'll get Zetsu to help. He thought and went to put his painting away so it could dry. He knew that there was more to that statement then most would think, something is going down, and he figures that it won't be easy for them, especially, Deidara, and Pein.

O.O

She walked down the halls, just mildly thinking of the time she had left, and of the dance tomorrow night; That reminds me, I need to get my mask ready, and fix up that dress a bit, she thought as she walked out of the building.

Her cell went off, and she knew that her mother was pissed, since she was walking right behind her, Neko smiled and looked at the text, it was from someone she didn't know, Deidara. She looked at it confused, now how did this person get her number?

Deidara: **Hi.**

Bloody Neko, hear me pur!:** Hi?**

She waited for a bit, she knew that he sent a text saying; So it does work. From the same person, Deidara. Now where has she heard that name before? She knew it from somewhere, just couldn't think of where.

Deidara: **Remember me?**

Bloody Neko, hear me pur!: **No.**

She seriously didn't remember this person, was it a guy? Or a girl? She couldn't tell, she walked into the office and seen Jiraiya sitting on the desk.

**I'm still working on Lifeless Time, I just can't seem to get back into writing it again. Well, sorry for the very late, and short update, at least I think it's short. Lol, Neko still can't get, Deidara's name right, even now that it's right in front of her. Now, I'm stopping there for a few reasons,**

**A) I forgot where this was leading...oh wait, I just remembered!**

**B) MY EVILNESS!**

**C) will think of it after...**

**Now that you know my reasons, updates will be a bit slower, since I'm just getting the hang of Vegas, got it on christmas. Right then, oh, and the plot should pick up from here, I know, it seems to be dragging some, and sorry, but I really just wanted to get somethings in there before everything becomes a crises for our Neko...and Deidara (Damion).  
**

**Later**

**(^_\)**


	16. Texting

******I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 16**

**Texting**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

_She walked down the halls, just mildly thinking of the time she had left, and of the dance tomorrow night; That reminds me, I need to get my mask ready, and fix up that dress a bit, she thought as she walked out of the building._

_Her cell went off, and she knew that her mother was pissed, since she was walking right behind her, Neko smiled and looked at the text, it was from someone she didn't know, Deidara. She looked at it confused, now how did this person get her number?_

_Deidara: _**_Hi._**

_Bloody Neko, hear me pur!:_**_ Hi?_**

_She waited for a bit, she knew that he sent a text saying; So it does work. From the same person, Deidara. Now where has she heard that name before? She knew it from somewhere, just couldn't think of where._

_Deidara: _**_Remember me?_**

_Bloody Neko, hear me pur!: _**_No._**

_She seriously didn't remember this person, was it a guy? Or a girl? She couldn't tell, she walked into the office and seen Jiraiya sitting on the desk._

DND

It was the night of the dance, everyone was busy rushing around even Tsunade was busy running around. Shockingly enough. She still never found out who that person texting her 24/7 is. She asked Rexy who this, Deidara is but she just said that she will find out soon enough. She sat at home, getting ready for the dance, and it was just her day, it was raining.

"Guess, my bike is out of the question," she said simply, and took her car keys. The meeting with Jiraiya went well, even though they were only talking about the science teacher that seems suspicious for one reason or another. She knew that teacher would cause suspicion at the school, but she didn't think it would cause Jiraiya to butt in as well. He normally deals with other things, not including the school.

"Find out sooner or later," she said and walked out of her apartment building. She got another text from the same person, asking where she was. 'How the hell does this person know...What ever, when I find them, I'm kicking some ass.' she smirked at the thought and got in her car. "One thing for sure, I'll change when I get to the school. Everyone will be in the large building anyways, so why the hell not." she said as she drove to the school.

"Now, what to do too hide myself?" Neko wondered as she pulled up to the parking lot. "Oh my cloak...Shit." she said once she realized that her cloak was missing once again.

Deidara: **I C Ur Car.**

Bloody Neko, hear me pur!: **No shit.**

Deidara: **What is it?**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **I left my cloak somewhere.**

Deidara: **Really now?**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **O shut the hell up before I find u and kick ur fucking ass.**

Deidara: **Big text.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Ur annoying. Why do I even talk 2 u again?**

Deidara: **Because I'm hot?**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **The hell? I've never seen u.**

Deidara: **:( Yes u have.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **When?**

Deidara: ** school. :(**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Don't go PMSing on me now.**

Deidara: **Shut up.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Never.**

She smirked when she didn't get a reply, "takes care of one annoyance," she said and looked at the bag in the back seat. "Where the hell did I leave my cloak?" As she was thinking, she got another text, she didn't bother looking at it since she was still on problem one. Finding her cloak that she lost somehow. After a few minutes of digging around in the back seat, a tap was at her window.

She poked her head from the backseat and looked at her window, there was, Sasori standing there, face at the window. She smiled and rolled it down.

"Yes?" she asked him and in tossed a black bag.

"I was told to drop this off, now hurry up, the others are waiting."

"Alright thanks," she smiled and rolled her window back up. "What could be in the bag?" she wondered and took a look. She seen black fabric, and instantly knew the design on it, it was her cloak. "No fucking way!" she smiled and hugged her cloak. "How?" she wondered, but didn't care and slipped her cloak on, and grabbed her bag, and jumped out the front door. She flipped the hood over her head and walked into the building.

"Hey!" she heard her friend Rexy call.

"Hey," she said and smiled at her friend, "where is everyone?"

"Getting ready, everyone thought that it was raining to much and decided to get ready here. Come on," Rexy started pulling her with her.

DND

"I hate dresses."

"Non-sense, they look great on you."

"Doesn't help the fact that I hate them."

"So what, no one will know it's you."

"The closest thing I wore to a dress, was that cloak that you took away from me, and threw in the boys' change room."

"It was for the better."

"You know I can just walk in there, right?"

"Yeah, but you can't right now, since were only half way done with...everything."

"I don't hate the dress."

"That's great!"

"I hate you."

"That's bad."

"I got another text."

"That great!"

"...You got some make-up on your dress."

"Oh shit!" Neko watched as Rexy started washing off the make-up, that she purposely put there. She looked at the text she got from before that she didn't bother to look at.

Deidara:** I'll get Sasori-Danna to bring u ur cloak.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Rexy tossed my cloak in da boy's changin room next door. She also won't release me from hand cuffs.**

Deidara: **That's bad, and a little kinky.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Just find my cloak!**

Deidara: **Don't go PMSing on me now.**

Deidara, u'll die soon: **Go fuck urself.**

Bloody Neko, PMSing: **I'll need help.**

Rexy: **NO MORE TXTS!**

Deidara: **Why not?**

Rexy: **BECAUSE I SAID! **

Deidara: **Fine.**

"That, takes care of that," Rexy smiled and put Neko's cell in her bag.

"Was that necessary?" Neko asked, still hand cuffed to the sink in the girls change room.

"Yes."

DND

"Are we done yet?" Neko asked, sitting on the counter top of the sink.

"Almost," Rexy said, concentrating on her work. She heard her cell phone going off again.

"Can I get that?" Neko asked, "Might be important."

"Or Deidara, again."

"How the hell did that kid get my number?"

"I don't know."

"Lies," Neko muttered and listened as her cell phone went off again. Then ring. "I really need to get it."

"Why?"

"My mother."

"Shit!" Rexy quickly dug in her bag and tossed Neko her cell.

"Hello?" Neko asked, she knew it wasn't her mother, it was Sasori.

"_Where are you?_" Sasori asked, sounding a little pissed.

"I'm held hostage."

"_Where?_"

"Change room"

"_What one?_"

"Hey, Rexy, what change room are we in?"

"Uh, second floor, near the snack machines."

"By the snack machine on the second floor."

"_Thanks._" Sasori hung up and she closed her cell and waited for Rexy to finish up.

DND

Rexy was just finishing up, when Kakuzu walked in and tossed in her cloak.

"Your the best, Kakuzu!" Neko smiled, once again hugging her cloak.

"Don't loose it this time," he said and walked out, then stuck his head back in, "You look nice." then left again.

"How the hell do you get compliments from them?" Rexy asked, astonished.

"Their my childhood friends," Neko said, "Done?"

"Yes," Rexy said as she put some, lip gloss? On Neko's lips.

"Thank goodness," Neko said and was soon released from the hand cuffs. Neko looked at her texts, and seen that they were all from, Deidara.

Deidara: **Sasori-Danna has ur cloak.**

Deidara: **He's asking where u r**

Deidara: **Sasori-Danna said he sent Kakuzu**

Deidara: **Kakuzu said u were hand cuffed to the sink lol**

Deidara: **I think hand cuffs r sexy**

Deidara: **Do u own the hand cuffs?**

Deidara: **Txt back!**

Deidara: **Answer pwese...**

Deidara: **Pweeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze**

Deidara: -**Puppy dog eyes-**

Deidara: **I'm lonely :'(**

"Wow, Deidara really likes you," Rexy said reading over her shoulder. "Oh, you should say that the hand cuffs are yours! That would get them going!" Rexy smiled snatching her cell phone.

"Hey! Give that back!" Neko called trying to make a grab for her cell.

"Never!" Rexy ran into the stalls. A few minutes of banging on the stall door, and yelling at her friend, her ring tone started to sound. "They texted back!" Rexy squealed.

"What are you saying!" Neko called, horrified.

"Oh nothing really?" Rexy said, all to innocently. Neko heard a 'Tsk' sound coming from behind the stall and the door opened.

"Disappointing." was all she said and walked out. Neko looked at her cell and read the messages.

Bloody Neko, here me pur!:** Yes, the cuffs are mine.**

Deidara: **Really now?**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Yup, and if u really r lonely how bout we get together sometime ;)**

Deidara: **...Is this Rexy?**

"How did they know it wasn't me?" Neko asked. She decided to text back, using Rexy's name.

Rexy: **Yeah, how'd u know?**

Deidara:** Easy. Neko wouldn't say something like that.**

Rexy: **Ur not as dum as I thought.**

Deidara: **Fuck off. Where's Neko?**

Rexy: **I tied her up.**

Deidara: **Where!**

Rexy: **Wouldn't u like 2 know?**

Deidara: **I knew u were twisted, but not that twisted.**

Rexy: **Aw, that hurt.**

Deidara: **Leave her alone.**

Rexy: **Leave who alone?**

Deidara: **Leave Neko...Neko?**

Rexy: **Told u she's tied up.**

Deidara: **Then why r u here?**

Rexy: **Where?**

Deidara: **On the first floor.**

Rexy: **…..No I'm not...**

Deidara: **Yes. U r.**

Rexy: **Prove it!**

Deidara: **I c u right now!**

Rexy: **Lies!**

Deidara: **U don't have ur cell out.**

Rexy: **THAT'S AN IMPOSTER!**

Deidara: **Right, and I'm Sasori-Danna.**

Rexy: **U r?**

Deidara: **Neko give it up!**

Rexy: **Never!**

Deidara: **That is u!**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Well shit.**

Deidara: **R u comin down?**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **No.**

Deidara: **Why not?**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Because...just because.**

Deidara: **That's not an answer.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **I hate dresses.**

Deidara: **Kakuzu said u looked hawt.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **He said I looked nice!**

Deidara: **That was 4 rexy's sake.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **….I should have known better.**

Deidara:** Known what?**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Nothing.**

She ignored the text, Deidara had sent, and just looked at herself in the mirror. "They always did that," she smiled at her refection. "They always said something nice when around other people, but when it's just us, they go all out and shower me with kindness."

"But I can't say that to them, no matter who they are." She looked down at her cell.

Deidara: **Tell me!**

Deidara: **Pweeze!**

Deidara: **Pwetty pweeze?**

Overlord of the five nations: **Hurry up and come down!**

The Hawt Puppet Master: **What is it?**

Paper Angel: **Were waiting!**

I bring pain. And love it: **I'll eat u alive if u don't come down in 5 mins!**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Alright, I'm coming down! Gwad ur all pushy!**

She sent the text to her crew, and the Akatsuki, and Deidara.

Deidara: **So ur gonna tell me?**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **No.**

Paper Angel: **Good.**

The Hawt Puppet Master: **Tell me what it is when u come down.**

Overlord of the five nations: **Hurry.**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **K**

I bring pain. And love it: **U have 3 mins left!**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **I'M COMING DOWN! STOP TEXTING!**

I bring pain. And love it: **alright...**

She placed her cell in a little pocket that she had installed on the dress and gathered everything up. She put on her home made mask, that resembled a butterfly for some odd reason. Then she waited for a few more minutes, and watched as her black cat ears started to grow. She didn't bother to take the pill that morning, and only ate one cherry for the whole day. It was enough to last until this very moment.

"Alright, here I go..." she said and opened the door and walked out.

DND

**_Ha! Don't worry I have something planned for the next chapter. Also, thanks for waiting ever so patiently for this one...Also Sorry it took so long and that it's not that good. Also, I shall continue right now, since you all deserve it...and that this is way too small for you all to read._**

**DND**

She walked down the stairs, she caught a few people staring at her, and she felt very uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this much attention from the male population. Normally, and she would find this out by her friend, Mike. The Akatsuki takes care of the guys that were starting to get on her tail, of course she was too never find out about it, but ended up hearing it by her friend. Okay so she was eavesdropping.

She reached the floor, her cheeks burning, then a loud squeal would erupt from the crowd. She knew it was her friend, Rexy. Who else could squeal like her, other then Sakura, and Ino. Then everyone started talking, and whispering.

**DND**

"Sir?" a males voice questioned, as the female population started going around the silver kitten beauty.

"That is her," another male said, both in the back of the ridiculously large gym. "She is the one I've been looking for, for over ten years."

"Her? But she doesn't look..."

"Silence, she is the one, I know it." the male growled, "I never forget a face, and it is until now, that I can fully see her for who she really is."

"But."

"I know." the male said. "Believe me. I know."

**DND**

"Who would have thought, Itachi."

"Indeed. No one would have recognized the deadly, Bloody Neko under the mask."

"Yes, and look who else has their eyes on her."

"I see him. Do you want me to take him out?"

"No, let's see what will happen first."

**DND**

"That couldn't be."

"Oh it is."

"It is uncalled for."

"I know, but look at her! She is a total..."

"Finish that sentence and your are looking at a broken set of teeth."

"Flirt." Jiraiya finished.

"Who are you talking about?"

"That girl at the bar."

"I was talking about my daughter showing off her ears in public."

"Oh, she looks sweet, and innocent."

"Have you found out who her real parents are?"

"No, sadly. The orphanage was burned down, including some of the records of the kids that were there. We don't even know of her past history, all we know is that she was stolen by, Orochimaru, and tested on."

"I know that already, but she won't tell of her history. Every time we bring it up, she goes on to a different topic."

"Yes, I've noticed that too."

"Maybe something has happened that we don't already know about."

"Possible."

"I just hope she knows what she's getting into."

"She does, she just doesn't show any sign of it. She makes everyone believe that she's oblivious to the whole thing. Like she is stupid."

"But she's not. She is very smart, and get's through my paperwork in about an hour."

"You have her doing your paperwork?"

"I have her doing my what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"...Okay, on to something other then that."

"Agreed."

"Check out that hotty!" Thwack.

"Pay attention!"

"Ugh.." Jiraiya sat with a lump on the back of his head, smirking, and apologizing to Lady Tsunade.

"I see a few male figures staring at her, and talking silently amongst themselves."

"Now that you mention it, I see it too, but the Akatsuki are keeping a careful eye on her, and her friends won't leave her alone."

"Yes. But I find that unsettling."

"How so?"

"They don't take that kind of precaution when around her, they know she can take care of herself. So why the extra attention tonight?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's not good."

"No. Not good at all."

**DND**

She chatted happily with her friends, only to stop a few and look around her. She seen that people were staring at her, but she couldn't detect a few certain stares her way. It felt creepy, yet a bit safe at the same time. 'Why was that?' she thought and went back to listening to her friends talk.

Half the evening went by without anymore events since she had entered the large gym.

**Later**

**(^_\)**


	17. Deathly Uneasy

******I own nothing!**

**Title: Cherry Lips**

**Chapter 17**

**Deathly Uneasy  
**

**By: Deidara No Danna**

**I know, I know, it's been ages since I updated. I'm sorry, just been busy with a few things. Same with my sister (Procrastination is her excuse) Well, I would like to thank you all who stayed with this story, and for those of you just reading it. I promise not to neglect this story again, so happy readings from here on out.  
**

_She chatted happily with her friends, only to stop a few and look around her. She seen that people were staring at her, but she couldn't detect a few certain stares her way. It felt creepy, yet a bit safe at the same time. 'Why was that?' she thought and went back to listening to her friends talk._

_Half the evening went by without anymore events since she had entered the large gym._

(^_\)

The dance was coming to an end. Thank goodness for that. Did she ever mention that she hated dresses? She did? Well here it is again.

"I hate dresses," Neko grumbled as she was taking the make-up off. Her ears folded back in disgust as she looked at the unfamiliar face in the mirror. "I also hate make-up."

"Oh, relax," Rexy said, in the next sink. "It wasn't that bad, you practically had everyone staring at you."

"Why was that? I wasn't putting on a show."

"Who. The. Hell. Cares! You were awesome out there."

"Hm."

"So, any new texts from, Deidara?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Rexy said with a hint of a mischievous smile in her voice. "See you later, Crystal is giving me a ride home. She's waiting right now."

"Alright see you later," Neko said and took off the last of the make-up.

Deidara: **Hey, need a ride, hm?**

She read the text again.

Deidara: **Hey, need a ride, hm?**

Where has she heard that before? Or...was this guy stalking her? Dear god! She's been talking to a stalker! Or worse, that...

Deidara:** It seems as if I texted the wrong one, sorry ^w^' It was meant for Sasori No Danna**

She wasn't sure if she could trust this person again. Well, she wouldn't have trusted them even if she had even met them. Her heart rate slowed down, and she finally calmed down. Good thing she was the only one in the changing room.

She changed out of the dress, and into her own clothes. She started to feel unsafe once more, and slipped on her cloak, and claws. She took her bag, and everything that she has brought with her.

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Hey, anyone else in the gym?**

She gave that text to all her normal contacts that text her. She got the replies, and all says they are at home. 'Good, wouldn't want anyone forgotten,' she thought, still having the unsafe feeling. She took a deep breath, getting ready for what might happen next.

'Here I go,' she thought as she walked out, and gave a glace around. It was completely empty. She was the only one left in the place. She walked down the stairs, the feeling growing stronger with each and every step. Her heart started to rapidly beat once more, this was worse then talking to a stalker. She wanted to run to the doors, she wanted to get out of there, but she didn't want to show fear. Not anymore. 'Please help me through this.'

**DND**

A pair of yellow eyes watched the girl leave the building, then narrow slightly. 'This is going to be harder then I thought. She is aware of everything around her.'

**DND**

She made it out safely, glad for that. She seen that her car wasn't the only one left. 'Shit...' she thought and started walking to her own car. Her heart rate went up as she got nearer. Jumping safely in her car, she noticed something on the windshield. "What in the world.." she said as she rolled down the window, and slowly stuck her hand out to grab the paper.

She rolled her window back up, once her hand was safely on the inside of the car.

_When old worlds collide._

_Be careful of who you are._

_Never touched a pretty face._

_But when we meet._

_I won't let you go._

_Not this time._

"Holly fuck..." Her whole past flashed in her mind, and she started to shake. 'Not again...no, it can't be...' She turned on her car, and squealed out of the parking lot. She stopped at a fast food restaurant, and got out of the car. 'This can't be happening. I won't let it.'

"Hey! Never thought you would be here."

She looked up at the sound of someone talking, and noticed that it wasn't directed at her. It was to someone else. She watched the two exchange words for a moment then looked down.

"Yeah, I was just walking by, and decided to get some food."

"Well, how about I treat ya' hun?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

'I wonder if I'll ever have that?' she thought, and got in touch with her surroundings. She was safe. For now.

The Hawt Puppet Master: **Is something wrong?**

Deidara:** Hey, you okay?**

She looked at the messages once again, her eyes blurred. She decided not to answer to them this time. After all, it was nothing. She gave a shaky breath, and stepped into her car once more. 'I'll never have feelings like that for other people...will I?' she asked herself.

The Hawt Puppet Master: **Hey, talk to me! Is something wrong! Where are you?**

Deidara**:**** This isn't funny Neko!**

She read the messages then put her cell down. 'I can't tell them, they would never understand...' she wiped the tears away and started her car again. She took another uneven breath as she started to drive away. She decided to visit her friends. Her childhood friends. The ones that saved her from those bullies, the ones that she helped, the ones that are always there for her.

She knocked on Sasori's door lightly, and the door opened with a rush.

"What happened!" She was crushed into a hug by Sasori. She decided on telling him about the note, and the uneasiness she had felt earlier.

"This," she held up the piece of paper she had found. Sasori took it and lead her into the room. She felt numb. She wasn't sure what had happened in the next five hours.

**DND**

In those five hours.

After Sasori lead her into the room, followed by a very concerned Deidara. "What is it, hm?"

"A note," Sasori said, and handed the note over to Deidara, "Wait here while I get the others."

They discussed the note in silence, some of them taking turns trying to make Neko feel safe once more. In two hours, she was asleep on Deidara's shoulder, and they continued to talk about the note.

"We have to do something."

"Like what? We don't even know who this person is."

"She came to us first, she never does that unless it's something important."

"Fine, will look after her, find out who this person is-"

"What if it's a joke?"

"She said she felt uneasy. We all know that she has better senses for these kinds of things, and if she felt uneasy, then it is something dangerous."

"Hasn't anyone noticed it wasn't raining after the dance, hm?"

"..Yeah, what of it, Deidara?"

"I heard her friend saying something about her and rain. When it rains, nothing bad happens, when it doesn't things get screwy, hm."

"Something bad is happening," Sasori concluded. "We need help her..."

"What is it? There is something your not telling us."

"Just something I heard Tsunade say."

"And that is?"

"Just that Neko was perfect, and that she had a month and a half. But that was two weeks ago."

"Meaning only a month. Wonder what's happening."

"I don't know, but it must have something to do with this note, and all those meetings."

**DND**

She woke up to the bright light, with the feeling of being safe. Her uneasiness still lingering, she didn't like this, and somehow she felt she was going to feel like this for a while. She started to remember her meeting with Madara, then with her mother, and Jiraiya. 'I have to make my decision now.' she thought, and sat up.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry about anything, we'll take care of it, hm."

"'Kay..."

She heard the two walk out of the room, she felt exhausted, even though she's been sleeping for...she didn't know, all she knows now, is that she has to settle this right now. She would forget the note, and make the most of her last three weeks here. With her closest friends, and family. She will take up that offer, and get rid of that man named Oatmeal... Still can't remember the name...

**Another happy chapter...erm...sad? Well it doesn't matter another chapter is up and you all should be happy.**** I'm certainly happy, oh those at the bottom there are for me, just so I won't forget XD**

**(^_\)**

**Later.  
**

Deidara:** Deidara**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Neko**

Paper Angel: **Konan**

The Hawt Puppet Master: **Sasori**

Overlord of the five nations: **Pein**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Neko**

I bring pain. And love it: **Hidan**

Bloody Neko, here me pur!: **Neko**

I bring pain. And love it: **Hidan**


End file.
